My Heart Will Follow You
by Dilwyn Rogue
Summary: Après une mauvaise blague de Draco Malfoy, Hermione se retrouve propulsée au temps des maraudeurs. Elle y retrouvera son professeur de potion tant detesté et découvrira que le passé peut parfois être plus douloureux qu'on ne le croit. Reviews plz! C
1. L'accident

My Heart Will Follow You

Auteur : Dilwyn Rogue

E-Mail : dilwyn_rogue@hotmail.com

Titre: My Heart Will Follow You

Genre : Romance/Drama 

Rated: PG-13  

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK.Rowling.

Résumé : Après une mauvaise blague de Drago Malfoy, Hermione Granger se retrouve propulsée dans le passé à l'époque des Maraudeurs, lors de leur septième année. Elle rencontrera également sont cher professeur de potion et découvrira que le passé est parfois bien plus douloureux qu'on ne le pense. SR/HG

Voilà !! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, s'il vous plaît laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et par la même occasion, m'encourager à continuer/me dire qu'il faut que j'arrête immédiatement ^^   

***

Chapitre I : L'accident

Harry, Ron et Hermione descendaient les marches de pierre en direction des cachots pour le cours hebdomadaire de potion. Harry et Ron s'étaient engagés dans une conversation animée sur le Quidditch et ne prêtait nullement attention à leur amie qui relisait ses notes sur la potion de Voyage.

Exaspérée par la désinvolture de ses camarades, Hermione se tourna vers eux, les yeux flamboyants.

« Au lieu de vous attarder sur votre jeux stupide, vous feriez mieux de réviser la potion ! »

« Du calme ! » Soupira Ron, « de toute manière, qu'on révise ou non Rogue nous mettra une mauvaise note ! » 

La jeune fille allait répondre mais ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de cours où les Serpentard attendaient déjà. Des ricanements fusèrent à leur arrivée mais le trio ne fit pas attention.

« Alors Potter ! » Lança Malfoy de l'autre bout du couloir « tu ne vas pas nous faire une petite crise au moins, il serait dommage que tu rates ta potion pour la énième fois ! »

Les gloussements aigus de Pansy Parkinson et les rires gras de Crabbe et Goyle firent échos à la remarque de Malfoy. Harry jeta un regard noir vers les Serpentard mais la porte du cachot s'ouvrit et il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit. Si Rogue l'entendait insulter Malfoy, des points ne tarderais pas à être enlevé.

Les trois Griffondor se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle et s'assirent à leur place habituelle en regardant Rogue traverser la salle de classe. Il semblait de fort mauvaise humeur et dès que la porte fut refermée, personne n'osa dire un seul mot.

« Comme je vous l'avais demandé la semaine dernière » commença le professeur « vous devez normalement avoir révisé la potion de Voyage. Celle-ci est utilisée la plupart du temps par les Aurors lorsqu'ils veulent se déplacer dans un lieux lointains le plus vite possible. Attention ! Préparer-la avec le plus grand soins, si vous ne voulez pas …d'accidents. »

Son regard s'attarda un instant sur Harry, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Bien sûr, l'utilisation de vos notes est interdite. Vous pouvez commencer ! »

Harry et Ron se lancèrent un regard paniqué et se tournèrent vers Hermione. Celle-ci se contenta de les regarder l'air de dire « je vous avais prévenus ». Bien sûr, aucuns des deux amis, n'avait pris la peine de regarder la composition de la potion et Rogue venait d'interdire les notes.

Hermione se dirigea vers l'armoire pour prendre tous les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin et ses deux compagnons se hâtèrent de la suivre. Comme à son exemple ils prirent les mêmes ingrédients qu'elle. La jeune fille leur lança des regards furieux mais garda ses commentaires pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle revint à sa table, les bras chargés de fioles en tout genres, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué Malfoy se glissant près de son chaudron et versant un petit liquide violet dans l'eau en ébullition. La jeune fille se rassit et commença à préparer sa potion sous l'œil attentif de ses camarades.

Rogue commençait sa marcher habituelle, entre les rangs d'élèves, distribuant des points ou en enlevant, sa cape noir virevoltant derrière lui. Chacun eut son compte de remarques mauvaises et désobligeantes mais personne ne s'en souciait réellement.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hermione fronça les sourcils en regardant sa potion. La panique commençait à se voir sur son visage et elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main. La plupart des élèves obtenaient une potion ambrée alors que la sienne prenait la couleur et la consistance du pétrole brute. Elle regarda la mixture de Ron et Harry qui elle aussi avait pris cette teinte dorée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ils avaient pourtant mis les mêmes ingrédients qu'elle et au même moment. Non, sa potion ne pouvait pas être ratée ! 

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci se leva et recommença à marcher parmi les élèves. Il s'attarda un instant à côté de Neville dont le chaudron sifflait dangereusement. Il releva la tête et fit le tour de la pièce des yeux, comme pour chercher un élève en faute et le prendre en flagrant délit.

Son regard noir s'attarda à la table de Harry et un sourire calculateur sur les lèvres, le maître des potions s'avança vers eux. Hermione entendit brièvement le ricanement de Malfoy mais n'y prêta guère attention. C'était bien la première fois que la jeune fille échouait dans un exercice demandé et si Rogue s'en apercevait, il ne manquerait pas de la rabaisser et de l'humilier.

Tout d'un coup, le chaudron de la jeune fille poussa un sifflement aigus et plaintif puis une fumée noire s'en échappa. Le contenu se mit à trembler de façon inquiétante au fur et à mesure que le sifflement s'amplifiait.

Rogue stoppa sa marche vers eux et mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui se passait. Puis, la compréhension s'afficha sur son visage et se précipita vers eux, mais trop tard.

« Granger, éloignez vous du chaudron !! » 

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Le tremblement reprit de plus bel et la mixture se déversa sur Hermione qui poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque la potion brûlante tomba sur ses genoux. Harry et Ron s'était levés d'un bond et regardèrent impuissants, leur amie, allongée par terre et inconsciente.

Dans la salle de classe, tout le monde s'était mit sur ses pieds et regardait la scène avec épouvante. Même Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson ne riaient pas. Rogue s'était agenouillé près d'Hermione et l'examina.

La jeune fille était recouverte des pieds à la tête de la potion et plusieurs petites brûlures apparaissaient sur ses mains et son visage. Le professeur de potion se releva et dit la voix serrée.

« Tout le monde peut partir, le cour est terminé »

Pour une fois, les élèves semblait traîner et ne paraissaient pas pressés de sortir des cachots. Rogue fit apparaître un brancard et y déposa Hermione.

« Potter, allez prévenir le directeur et Weasley, aller dire à Mme Pomfresh de se tenir prête »

Les deux Griffondor allaient protester et dire qu'ils voulaient rester avec leur amie mais le regard glacial de Rogue les en dissuada et ils se précipitèrent dehors. Le professeur fit léviter le brancard magique en se dirigeant à grand pas vers l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la large pièce, l'infirmière l'attendait devant la porte et Dumbledore aussi. Pomfresh se couvrit la bouche des mains et poussa une exclamation d'horreur.

« Une potion raté » Grogna Rogue.

En quelques secondes, Hermione se retrouva dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Elle était toujours inconsciente et les brûlures s'aggravaient petit à petit. L'infirmière l'examina un instant, ferma le rideau pour la séparer des autres pensionnaires et revint vers Rogue et Dumbledore qui attendait à l'entrée.

« Elle est vivante mais dans le coma » déclara t-elle gravement « je crois qu'il faudrait la faire transférer à St Mangouste. »

Le vieux directeur acquiesça lentement, chaque ride de son visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

« Bien » dit-il « je vais prévenir des guérisseurs et leur dires de venir chercher Miss Granger, Severus, vous voulez venir une seconde dans mon bureau, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire »

« Oui monsieur le directeur »

Rogue et Dumbledore disparurent dans le l'angle du couloir et à peine Madame Pomfresh fut elle rentré dans l'infirmerie que Ron et Harry se précipitèrent vers elle.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai demandé à Dumbledore de la faire transférer à St Mangouste pour plus de précautions »

Les deux amis pâlirent.

« Alors, c'est vraiment sérieux ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Ron.

« Elle est dans le coma » répondit-elle « maintenant partez et retournez dans votre salle commune, il y a des malades qui voudrait bien dormir »

Ils s'exécutèrent et prirent la direction de la Tour de Griffondor d'un pas traînant. Tout deux se posait la même question mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir le faire savoir à haute voix.

« Ce n'est pas normal » lâcha enfin Harry. « Nous avons pris les mêmes ingrédients qu'elle, dans le même ordre et notre potion était réussi, la sienne l'aurait dû être »

« Tu penses à quoi alors ? »

« Je n'en sait rien » dit Harry la mine sombre « mais ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup »  

***

**Bon je sais c'est pas très long mais le prochain chapitre sera nettement plus long, ce chapitre est une sorte d'intro alors s'il vous plaît, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et laissez un petite review que j'ai pas fait tout ce travail pour rien ^^ **


	2. Les Méandres du Temps

Chapitre II : Les Méandres du Temps

*******

Réponses aux reviews :

Link9 : Merci pour ta reviews et aussi de m'avoir prévenue pour les review anonymes. Alors, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ?^^

Pounkska :Merci beaucoup et voilà le deuxième chapitre ^^

Ripper de la Blackstaff : Et bien dit moi, quel enthousiasme !^^ Normalement j'update assez vite car j'aime bien que ça avance vite donc je ferais mon possible^^ merci pour ta review !

Thunder Light :Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que le premier^^

Selphie : Ah moi aussi je l'aime bien ce petit Drago mais quand même, je le trouvait très approprié pour faire ce genre de blague ^^ merci pour ta review

Léna Léonyde : A vos ordres chef ! Lol oui je vais essayé de me dépêcher et merci pour ta reviews ^^

Missa : Merci^^

Akheza : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! 

Meline Snape : coucou^^ je te remercie beaucoup pour tes compliments ça fait toujours plaisir^^

gperduelammoire : la réponse à ta question est dans le chapitre lol ! merci pour ta review     

Didi : Merci^^ voilà la suite. 

**Je tiens à dire encore un grand merci à tout le monde et j'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre, merci !!! ^^**

Bonne lecture ! 

***

Hermione ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Un horrible mal de tête lui tambourinait les tempes et elle se sentait fiévreuse. Lorsque sa vision fut un peu plus nette, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et retint sa respiration.

Le décor sombre et lugubre des cachots avait disparus pour une pièce largement éclairée, des banquettes en cuir, de larges fenêtres, un paysage qui défile derrière les vitres …

Hermione ne voulait tout simplement pas admettre le lieu où elle se trouvait, elle devait certainement rêver et dans une minute tout s'arrêterait, non, elle ne pouvait pas être dans le Poudlard Express !

Elle se força à respirer calmement et essaya d'organiser ses pensées. Voyons … elle était en cours de potion, sa mixture était ratée, une fumée s'en était échappée puis elle avait reçut de la potion brûlante sur elle et puis après, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. La jeune fille observa sa robe de sorcier un instant. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de potion noire, elle n'était même pas blessée, mais elle avait perdue sa cape et le froid commençait à se faire sentir.

Petit à petit la panique s'insinua dans son esprit. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi était elle là ?

Des larmes de peur commencèrent à couler sur ses joues alors que des voix résonnèrent dans le couloir. Hermione se leva d'un bond de sa banquette, largement soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à bord. Le cœur battant la chamade elle attendit, tremblant des pieds à la tête que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre.

Deux jeunes filles émergèrent du couloir et jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. L'une d'elle posa ses yeux sur Hermione et lui demanda d'une voix polie. 

« On peut s'asseoir ici ? »

Hermione se contenta d'hocher de la tête, incapable de dire quoi que se soit tellement sa gorge était contracté. Elle observa les deux nouvelles arrivantes qui s'assirent en face de la jeune Griffondor. A en juger par le blason sur leurs uniformes, elles appartenaient à la maison Serdaigle. De temps à autre, elles jetaient un regard intrigué vers les yeux rougis et le visage d'Hermione couvèrent de larmes mais ne firent aucun commentaires.

La jeune fille n'avait pas l'impression de les avoir rencontrer à Poudlard. Bien sûr, elle ne connaissait pas tout le monde là bas mais tout de même, elle avait une vague idée des visages qu'elle rencontrait. Ces deux là devaient être en septième année.

Les Serdaigle se décidèrent finalement à entamer une conversation mais ignorèrent totalement Hermione qui se sentait de plus en plus inquiète.

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et contempla le paysage. La jeune fille reconnut tout de suite le trajet emprunté par le train rouge pour se rendre au château, ce qui la rassura un peu. Arrivée à Poudlard, elle trouvera certainement un professeur ou quelqu'un qui pourra lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait là.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le train ralenti en douceur puis s'arrêta complètement. Des éclats de voix retentirent dans le couloir et Hermione suivit timidement les deux Serdaigle qui sortaient du compartiment. En dehors de la cabine du train, tout le monde parlait, criait avec allégresse et bonne humeur.

Sans aucun bagage, Hermione se préparait à descendre comme elle le faisait tout les ans lorsque trois personnes lui barrèrent le chemin. Ils étaient plus grands qu'elle et la jeune fille due lever la tête pour voir leurs visages. Leurs allures et expressions lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un même si elle n'arrivait pas à dire qui.

« Tiens, tiens » susurra celui du milieu « une nouvelle élève »

Il était grand et mince, le visage pâle encadré par une cascade de cheveux blonds presque blancs, les yeux d'un bleu limpide et glacé. Un sourire narquois dansait sur ses lèvres minces. Son être entier respirait la méchanceté mais aussi la ruse et l'intelligence, tout au contraire des deux lourdauds qui l'encadrait de chaque côté. Le blason reptilien de Serpentard brillait fièrement sur leur cape de sorciers.

« Ton nom ? » reprit-il.

Hermione, déglutit difficilement. Devait-elle répondre ?

« Hermione Granger »         

Le blond eut un rictus méprisant et la toisa de haut en bas.

« Je ne connais pas ton nom, tes parents sont des moldus »

Ce n'était pas une question.  

« Ou…oui » Bredouilla la jeune fille.                                                   

Les trois garçons se mirent à rire, d'un rire sans joie mais tellement plein de mépris et d'aversion qu'Hermione en eut les larmes au yeux.

« Oh mais pourquoi elle pleur la Sang de Bourbe ? » Reprit le blond avec douceur « J'ai dit quelques chose qui fallait pas ? »

De nouveaux rires fusèrent et le garçon aux yeux glacé se pencha tout près d'elle et la saisi par le col, sans violence mais une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Hermione se figea et n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire.

« Retiens bien ce que je vais te dire … Granger, je te conseil de ne pas chercher des ennuis à Lucius Malfoy, est-ce clair ? »

Hermione hocha la tête complètement terrorisée. Lucius la lâcha et ordonna à ses deux acolytes de le suivre et poussèrent brutalement la jeune fille pour passer devant elle. Elle entendit leurs rires et regarda leurs silhouettes descendre du train. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle avait eut l'impression de le connaître. Malfoy ressemblait étrangement à son père pourtant, Drago ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait peur. Se faire traiter de Sang de Bourbe par lui ne l'atteignait pas plus que cela. Mais avec Lucius Malfoy, tout était différent. Sa démarche, son port, son visage et ses sourires réunissaient à eux seule la cruauté et la méchanceté. La quintessence du mal brillait dans ses prunelles et Hermione n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de sa vie.

Mais que se passait-il, que faisait Lucius Malfoy adolescent dans le train ? Où était-elle ? Et pourquoi personne ne la connaissait ? Elle aurait due voir Drago, pas son père ! 

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était la dernière dans le train. Elle sécha ses larmes du revers de la main et se dépêcha de descendre de l'appareil. Tous les élèves n'étaient pas encore partis et Hermione chercha naturellement Hagrid des yeux. Le géant devrait être avec les premières années mais à sa place, il y avait une femme, un chignon noir très serré, des lunettes carré et l'air sévère …

Elle reconnut immédiatement le professeur McGonagall. La jeune fille se précipita vers elle et en bouscula presque les premières années pour passer. Si quelqu'un connaissait la réponse au problème s'était sûrement McGonagall.

« Professeur ! » Lança Hermione pleine d'espoir.

McGonagall tourna la tête vers elle.

« Ah mais vous devez être la nouvelle, de Dumstrang, où étiez vous, on vous a cherchez partout ?! »

Hermione sentit son coeur battre lourdement dans sa poitrine. Mais pourquoi tout le monde lui disait qu'elle était nouvelle ? Sa directrice de maison ne la reconnaissait donc pas ?

La jeune fille observa un instant son professeur. Elle n'avait pas en face d'elle la vieille femme qui lui enseignait la métamorphose mais une dame d'âge mûr, pratiquement sans ride, les cheveux encore bien noir et le regard vif. Il s'agissait bien de McGonagall mais … avec vingt ans en moins ! 

Le professeur baissa ses yeux sur l'uniforme d'Hermione et pinça les lèvres.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

« Euh… Oui. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger » Bafouilla Hermione, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait répondre.

« Bon, très bien. Alors vous passerez les barques avec les premières années et vous serez répartie en même temps. Que tout le monde me suive ! »

La jeune fille acquiesça lamentablement, trop fatiguée pour penser quoi que se soit. Découragée, elle monta dans les barques comme une automate et ne posa plus de questions. Deux premières années montèrent avec elle, une fille et un garçon. A voir leur visage, il s'agissait de jumeaux. Les deux jeunes enfants observaient les lumières du château, une expression de profond émerveillement sur le visage. Tout ceci rappelait des souvenir à Hermione, son arrivée à Poudlard, sa répartition à Griffondor, comment avait-elle rencontrer Harry et Ron, était devenu leur amis … Elle se rendit compte à quel point en ce moment ils lui manquait. Il est vrai que les deux garçons étaient parfois puérils et assez désinvoltes mais la jeune fille se sentait très attachée à eux et toutes ces aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble semblaient avoir tissé un lien que personne ne pouvait rompre.

Tout ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas normal. C'est comme si elle était propulsée des années en arrière et rien que d'effleurer cette pensée, Hermione sentait la panique l'envahir. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Vivre plus de vingt ans en arrière et oublier tout sa vie d'avant ?

La jeune fille ravala les larmes qui continuaient de la prendre en traître et finit par s'apercevoir que les barques avaient stoppé et que tout le monde descendait. Elle suivit le mouvement et grimpa avec les autres le long escalier qui menait au hall d'entrée.

Rien ne changeait réellement, des couloirs sombres, des plafonds hauts et des fantômes glissants dans les airs un peu partout. Elle entendit pour la deuxième fois le discours de McGonagall pour présenter l'école et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement en remarquant que son professeur n'avait pas changer un mot de son discours durant ses longues années.

« Bien » poursuivit McGonagall « les premières années, suivez moi,  et vous aussi Miss Granger. » 

Tout le monde la suivit et Hermione rougit fortement lorsqu'elle passa devant les autres élèves, étant plus grande que la plupart des nouveaux élèves. Ils la regardaient, intrigués et elle les entendit murmurer plusieurs fois dans son dos. La même peur qu'il l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle avait coiffé le Choipeaux pour la première fois revint vers elle et ne fit qu'augmenter en sentant tous les regards fixer sur elle.

« Venez Miss Granger » Lui dit McGonagall « on va vous répartir en première »

Toute tremblante, Hermione s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret en bois. Le professeur posa le vieux chapeau tout rapiécé et recula d'un pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille entendit la même petite voix du vieux Choixpeau s'insinuer dans sa tête pour lui murmurer ses confidences.

_« Oh, je vois. Voilà une jeune personne très intelligente et pleine d'astuce … peut être que Serpentard … »_

_NON ! _pensa très fort Hermione.

_« Bon, très bien tu as pourtant toutes les qualité pour cette maison mais… je peux remarquer que tu est courageuse et que tu as un grand sens de la justice alors tu seras à …Griffondor !! »_

Hermione descendit du tabouret et se hâta de rejoindre la table des lions. Les applaudissements furent assez nourris et la jeune fille se dépêcha de s'asseoir pour se faire oublier.    

« Oh mais regardez ! » Lança une voix glacé et traînante, derrière son dos, qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître « la Sang de Bourbe est à Griffondor. Remarquez, il y a bien qu'eux pour ramasser tous les déchets du monde sorciers ! »

Même si les autres élèves de Griffondor ne connaissaient pas Hermione, ils lancèrent cependant des regards noirs vers la table des Serpentard, auquel Lucius Malfoy répondit de sa mine narquoise. Hermione quant à elle, baissa la tête sur son assiette définitivement vide et semblait vouloir se perdre dedans alors que la Répartition commençait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » dit une voix douce à côté d'elle « Ils sont tout le temps comme ça »

Hermione releva la tête est rencontra un regard vert. Pendant un instant, elle crut reconnaître les yeux de Harry mais se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Une fille extrêmement belle, des cheveux roux foncés qui lui tombaient en vaguelettes sur les épaules, un visage fin et pâle et deux émeraudes à la place des yeux.

Hermione retint son souffle sous le coup de l'incertitude. Se pourrait-il que se soit …

« Je m'appelle Lily Evans » 

Les soupçons de la jeune fille furent confirmés. Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle avait devant elle la mère de Harry Potter.

Certainement gênée d'être scrutée de cette manière Lily reprit la parole.

« Et toi tu t'appelle ? »

Hermione remit immédiatement les pieds sur terre.

« Hermione Granger »

« On ne t'a jamais vu à Poudlard » remarqua quelqu'un en face de Lily.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et reconnut presque instantanément Sirius Black. Ils n'était pas bien différents de celui qu'elle avait connut, misa à par les cheveux noirs beaucoup mieux soignés et coupés, le visage moins maigre et les yeux noir pétillants.

« C'est parce que je viens de Dumstrang » Mentit Hermione. Après tout, elle pouvait ressortir l'alibi que McGonagall lui avait involontairement fournit.

« Je te présente Sirius Black » Commença Lily « Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et … James Potter »

Elle avait posé une légère touche de mépris sur le nom du père de Harry mais ça sonnait faux, comme si elle ne croyait pas réellement à ce qu'elle voulait faire penser. Chacun lancèrent un petit bonjour à la jeune fille qui se sentit rassurée d'avoir tout de suite quelqu'un sur qui compter.

« Tes parents sont des moldus ? » demanda Remus Lupin d'une voix douce.

« Vous avez tous entendus Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? » Grogna Hermione.

« Tiens, Tiens, tu connais déjà le fils à papa ? » lui dit Sirius « ne t'en fait pas, il est comme ça avec tout le monde. » 

« Moi aussi mes parents sont moldus » ajouta Lily.

Hermione se sentait bizarre. Elle était entrain de tenir une conversation quasi normale avec des gens qu'elle connaissait mais quelques années en plus. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur James Potter et ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il ressemblait à son fils, le même visage, les mêmes cheveux en bataille, tout concordait.

La Répartition venait juste de terminer et Hermione risqua un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Elle y retrouva McGonagall, une dizaine d'autres enseignants qu'elle ne connaissait pas et puis Dumbledore. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup changé sauf peut être sa barbe qui était beaucoup moins longue. 

Le vieux Directeur se leva et tout de suite le silence se fit.

« Bonjour à tous. Une nouvelle année commence et je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec un discours car je sais que vous avez tous très faim. Je voudrais simplement souhaiter la bienvenue à tout les nouveaux élèves et une bonne année scolaire à tous. Il faut aussi, comme me la rappeler si justement notre concierge, Mme Courwater, qu'il est formellement interdit de se promener dans la forêt interdite sans être expressément accompagner d'un adulte. Voilà, bon appétit ! »

En une fraction de seconde, les tables se remplirent de plats en tout genre et chacun se servit allègrement. Malgré qu'elle soit un peu rassurée, Hermione ne mangea pas beaucoup et prit juste un peu de purée. Elle continua sa conversation avec la bande de James et se trouva tout de suite bien avec ce groupe. Une véritable solidarité existait entre eux, un peu comme elle et ses deux amis, même si parfois il y avait quelque propos un peu sec entre Lily et James, l'ambiance demeurait conviviale.

Ils furent un des derniers groupes à quitter la Grande Salle pour aller à la Tour des Griffondor et Hermione les suivit de bonne grâce. Mais, avant de partir, la jeune fille sentit son regard irrémédiablement attiré à la table des Serpentard. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne si ce n'est deux où trois élèves et son regard s'arrêta sur un garçon, probablement de septième année qui avait le nez plongé dans son assiette maintenant vide.

Encore une fois ce visage lui disait quelque chose, ces cheveux noir pendant de chaque côté du visage long pâle, le nez long et plutôt crochu… Le Serpentard releva brusquement la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un instant. C'est à ce moment là que Hermione reconnut Severus Rogue, son professeur de potion. 

Gênée, elle baissa la tête la première et se hâta de suivre la bande de Griffondor. Pourtant, elle sentit le regard de Rogue jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quitté la Grande Salle.

Arrivés à la Tour, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes et Hermione prit la direction du dortoir des filles accompagnée par Lily. Lorsqu'elle arriva près d'un lit vide, la jeune fille fut plus étonnée que jamais d'y trouver une valise marquée…à son nom ! Décidément, elle n'y comprenait rien.

Ce fut pourtant avec soulagement qu'elle se glissa dans les draps frais de son lit, même si elle ne trouva le sommeil que tard dans la nuit. 

***

**Bon, comme je l'avais promis c'est un peu plus long ^^ dans le prochain chapitre, entrée en scène du meilleur professeur de potion de tout les temps !! je suppose que vous avez deviné du qui il s'agit :-p Je voudrais aussi tous vous remercier pour les reviews et si c'était possible d'en avoir autant pour le prochain chapitre…s'il vous plaîttttttttttt !!!                    **


	3. Cours avec les Maraudeurs

**Coucou tout le monde !! Alors v'là le troisième chapitre ! Merci pour toutes les reviews !! ^^**

Réponses aux reviews :

Natacha : Merci ^^ voilà la suite !

Akhéza : mais faut pas pleurer :-p tiens voilà la suite ^^

Floriana : bien sûr que je vais continuer ! Ah la famille Malfoy, on a tous un petit faible pour eux ^^

Arlein de Lioncourt : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

Pegase : Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais aussi vite que je peux et Sevy sera là bientôt ^^

Sophie Thestral : merci ^^ j'essaierai de mettre la suite rapidement ^^

Baby_Chang : l'histoire Rogue/Hermione va évoluer ne t'inquiète pas ^^ merci pour ta review !

Meline Snape : que de questions n'est-ce pas ? Merci beaucoup !

Audrey : merci et voilà la suite !

Ripper de la Blackstaff : le retour d'Hermione dans le futur sera long mais ça viendras lol ! merci pour les fics que tu m'as indiquer ^^ je vais de ce pas les lire  

Sherry : merci beaucoup !

Selphie6 : oui pauvre Hermione mais le retour du bâton pour Lucius peut être rude …

Missa : bon alors j'attend ton retour de vacances pour avoir une autre review * yen a qu'on de la chance de partir en vacances *

Deedlit : je vais essayer de mettre des chapitre assez régulièrement mais c'est pas facile ^^

Pounkska : Merci ! je ne sais pas si celui là est meilleur mais merci quand même !

Léna Léonyde : je peu assurer qu'il y aura plein de Rogue et de Remus aussi ^^

Thunder Light : Ok Ok j'essaye de me dépêcher de mettre les chapitre mais c'est pas facile ^^

Erika3 : Oui c'est peut être un sujet casse gueule, m'enfin on peut toujours essayer ^^ merci

Link9 : voilà la suiteuhh !!

Bonne Lecture !! 

Dilwyn Rogue

Chapitre III : Premiers cours avec les Maraudeurs

Hermione sentit une légère secousse sur son épaule et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle rencontra le regard vert de Lily et due admettre après un bref moment de réflexion dans les brumes de son sommeil, qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé elle se trouvait bien à Poudlard au temps des Maraudeurs.

« Tu ferais bien de te lever » sourit Lily « il ne faudrait pas que l'on soit en retard pour notre premier cours »

« Ouais » Grogna Hermione.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller en cours. Pourtant, dès qu'on lui proposait une nouvelle matière, un nouvel exercice, la jeune fille était toujours la première pour relever le défi, mais là…

Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la Grande Salle avec Lily. La jeune fille lui expliqua le fonctionnement de l'école et des cours et Hermione fit mine de découvrirent la chose pour la première fois.

« Salut » Lancèrent d'une seule voix les maraudeurs lorsque les deux jeunes filles furent assis.

Remus Lupin leur tendit les emplois du temps et Hermione entendit Sirius et James bougonner tout seul.

« On commence par un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et … Oh non ! Cours commun de potion avec les Serpentard ! »

« Comme tout les ans ! » rajouta James.

« Avoir un cours commun avec les Serpentard est une des pires épreuves » expliqua Lily « On en ressort au bord de la crise de nerf à chaque fois »

« Et le professeur ? » demanda Hermione. 

« Oh, Grisham est une femme très sévère et n'aime pas les élève alors que tu sois de Serpentard ou de Griffondor, tu en prendras pour ton grade » Marmonna Sirius.   

Si elle était aussi partiale que Rogue, la journée promettait d'être joyeuse. En pensant à Rogue, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et observa la table des Serpentard, mais il ne semblait pas y être. Son regard s'attarda un instant dans leur direction et s'arrêta un instant sur Malfoy senior. Le jeune homme blond lançait des répliques à droite à gauche et chacun semblait boire la moindre parole sortant de sa bouche. 

 « Bon, ce n'est pas que je voudrais vous mettre la pression mais le premier cours commence dans trois minutes » les prévint Lily.

Ils marmonnèrent tous dans leurs barbes mais suivirent la jeune fille à travers les couloirs sombres jusqu'à la salle de classe. Heureusement, le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne réunissait que la classe Griffondor de septième année.

Ils eurent à peine le temps d'arrivée que la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer une petite femme assez ronde, un visage rouge et plutôt rieur. Elle portait une robe violette et un énorme chapeau à fleur rouges.

« Entrez » couina t-elle.

« Ne fais pas attention à sa tenue » Murmura Lily à l'intention d'Hermione « elle est très intelligente et c'est un bon professeur »

Tous les élèves prirent place et le petit groupe se trouva un coin pour eux tous, afin que personne ne soit séparé. Le cour commença de la façon courante, le professeur fit l'appel puis leur présenta succinctement le programme de l'année en insistant tout particulièrement sur le fait qu'ils passeraient tous les ASPIC à la fin de l'année.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un examen en vue, quel qui soit. Les résultats des ASPIC était plus que crucial pour leur avenir et Hermione entendait bien les réussir, même si il fallait les passé vingt ans en arrière.

Le cours se passa rapidement bien que souvent interrompu par les remontrances du professeur envers Sirius et James qui décidément, passaient plus de temps à plaisanter qu'à travailler.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, le petit groupe de Griffondor se dirigea vers les sous-sols ou leur premier cours de potion les attendait. Là non plus rien n'avait changé, toujours le même grand tunnel lugubre et glacial, les faibles torches accrochées au mur, éclairant faiblement les portes qui s'alignait tout au long du couloir.

Au grand désarroi d'Hermione, les Serpentard était déjà arrivée et un vieux réflexe la fit chercher tout de suite Malfoy des yeux. Mieux valait connaître les positions de l'ennemi. Heureusement pour elle, le jeune homme blond se trouvait en grande conversation avec un de ses camarades de maison qui n'était autre que Severus Rogue.

La jeune fille s'adossa contre le mur de pierre et les observait du coin de l'œil. La conversation semblait animée et Lucius faisait des grands gestes des bras, le tout orchestré par un flot de paroles. Rogue quant à lui, gardait les yeux fixés au loin dans une attitude de profonde concentration, littéralement absorbé par les paroles de Malfoy.

Soudain, Lucius dû sentir un regard posé sur lui puisqu'il tourna la tête dans la direction d'Hermione qui s'empressa de regarder autre part. Mais il était trop tard et Malfoy se pencha vers Rogue qui avait suivi son regard et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs et gras laissa échapper un sourire et posa ses yeux sur Hermione qui sentait les ennuis arriver au galop. Les maraudeurs discutaient tranquillement à côté d'elle et la jeune fille se tourna vers eux, faisant mine de participer à la conversation, lorsque une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna prudemment et croisa un regard bleu acier.

« Alors la Sang de Bourbe, qu'est ce que tu regardes comme çà ? »

Toutes les conversations avaient stoppé et une vingtaine de paire d'yeux les fixaient, bien sûr tout le monde avait entendu la pire insulte qui soit pour des enfants de moldus. Heureusement, Sirius vola à son secours.

« Dis moi Malfoy, est-ce moi ou tu semble avoir l'impression que quelqu'un ose te regarder avec la pitié que tu mérites ? »

L'expression du Serpentard se durcit et l'os de sa mâchoire se contracta légèrement. Il s'avança d'un pas lorsque Rogue les rejoignit, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Allons Lucius » dit-il de sa voix doucereuse « Depuis quant t'adresse-tu aux rebus de l'école ? »

Son regard se posa sur Hermione qui semblait vouloir disparaître le plus vite possible et surtout de ne pas se faire remarquer. Une expression de profond dégoût se peignit sur son visage pâle. Malfoy ricana sans se départir de son sourire cruel. 

Sirius avança vers eux, l'air menaçant.

« Et toi _Servilus_ depuis quand tu ne te considère plus toi-même comme un rebus de l'école ? »

Rogue devint livide et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la cloche sonna pour la deuxième fois et leur professeur de potion – une femme – leur ordonna sèchement de rentrer. Ils se lancèrent tous un regard meurtrier avant de pénétrer dans le cachot sombre. Lupin lança un regard encourageant vers Hermione et ils s'installèrent tous au fond de la classe, Hermione à côté de Lily et Remus.

Si Rogue était plutôt impressionnant dans ses cours de potions, le professeur qui se trouvait en face d'elle battait tout les recors. Cette femme semblait taillé dans la pierre avec une mâchoire carré, de touts petits yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns coupés très court, comme une homme. Elle s'avança jusqu'à son bureau d'un pas énergique et ce tourna vers eux.

« Bien, il me semble inutile de vous rappeler les examens de fin d'année, nous n'allons donc pas perdre notre temps en paroles oisives, nous allons donc nous attaquer directement au programme. »

Sa voix était rude et rocailleuse.

« La Potion d'Orialine, bien que très complexe est à votre programme cette année. Son effet à pour but de rendre incapable de parler toute personne à qui on la fait boire. Comme vous la préparez pour la première fois, je vous demande de vos répartir par deux et de vous mettre immédiatement au travail, la recette est au tableau et les ingrédients dans l'armoire »

Tout le monde se réparti deux par deux et Hermione se retrouva encore une fois avec Lily. Reprenant son habituel air concentré, la jeune fille parcourue rapidement les quelques lignes de la recette alors que Lily s'affairait à l'armoire pour y récupérer les ingrédients.

La potion – de l'avis d'Hermione – n'avait rien de bien compliqué si ce n'est le temps à respecter entre chaque goutte de sang de Salamandre à versé. Il fallait attendre deux minutes et demi entre chaque et répété l'exercice cinq fois. 

Lily revint et les jeunes filles commencèrent à préparer leurs mixtures en silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'eau bouillonnante dans leur chaudron prit une jolie teinte rouge écarlate comme celle de Sirius et James. 

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Grisham passait et repassait dans les rangs en rabrouant tout les élèves en difficulté. Ce qui rassura un peu Hermione s'était que même si cette femme était sévère, elle n'en était pas moins juste et les Serpentard autant que les Griffondor essuyait les critiques.

Soudain, un sifflement sonore retentit au fond de la classe et tout le monde se retourna. Les Serpentard se mirent à rires en voyant Peter Pettigrow en grande difficulté avec son chaudron, dont le fond commençait à fondre et un peu de potion glissa sur le sol en une petite flaque visqueuse. Lupin qui faisait équipe avec lui secouait la tête d'un air fataliste alors que le professeur s'approchait d'eux.

« Vingt points de moins pour Griffondor. Que tout le monde se remette au travail. »

Les Griffondor lui lancèrent des regards noirs alors que les Serpentard paraissait aux anges. Peter Pettigrow couinait des paroles incompréhensibles dans son coin alors que Lupin gardait le plus grand calme. 

Le cours se termina dans le calme et tous sortirent soulagés de la classe, à moitié étouffé par les vapeurs âcres de leur préparation. Les Griffondor prirent le chemin de leur salle commune et s'affalèrent avec un bien être évident dans les longs fauteuils rouges. Il en avait fini des cours pour cette matinée et ne pensait qu'à se reposer un peu avant d'aller manger.

« C'est quand même une salle bonne femme ! » Grogna Sirius « vingt points de moins et dès le premier jour, ça promet pour la suite ! »

Peter Pettigrow se tortilla sur sa chaise.

« Ouais, en tout cas le pire cours et passer et la semaine sera tranquille » Dit James « qu'est ce qu'on a cette après midi ? »

« Botanique et Astronomie ce soir » répondit Lupin en parcourant des yeux son emploi du temps.

Hermione, elle, n'écoutait même pas et restait concentré sur le bout de ses chaussures, en retrait du groupe. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de ce qui lui arrivait et aucune chose, ni aucun évènement ne pouvait lui faire pensée à autre chose qu'à sa situation. Elle pensait à ses amis, ses parents qu'elle risquait de ne plus jamais revoir, de son entourage. Que pouvait-elle faire ? En parler à quelqu'un du groupe ? Il l'a prendrait tous pour une folle et se moquerait d'elle, non voyons il y avait certainement quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider …

« Tu as l'air bien songeuse » 

Hermione releva la tête et regarda Lily.

« Non, c'est juste que je suis un peu fatiguée …»

La jeune fille sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Elle essayait de les retenir, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Cependant, Lily sembla remarquer quelque chose.

« C'est ce que Malfoy et Rogue t'on dit qui te mets dans cet état ? »

« Mais je vais très bien ! » Protesta Hermione « Et puis je m'en contre fiche de ce que pense les Serpentard »

Lily parut septique, elle disait qu'elle allait bien mais son visage reflétait tout le contraire et une larme coula le long de sa joue, creusant un peut sillon humide. Lily ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par la voix de James.

« Bon dites moi, si on allait mangé ! J'ai l'estomac dans les talons »

La future mère d'Harry eut un tic agacé à la bouche mais ne dit rien et se leva comme tout le monde. Hermione s'empressa de les suivre et de se faire la plus discrète possible, bien soulagée que personne ne puisse remarqué qu'elle pleurait.

Ce jour là, elle ne mangea pas grand-chose, la gorge beaucoup trop nouée par les larmes et la peur … peur de ce qui allait suivre dans un futur proche.

La fin de la journée se passa beaucoup plus calmement et aucun incident ne fut à noter. Le cours de botanique fut le plus horrible cours qu'elle n'ait jamais suivit. Le professeur Edmiger, une grande femme maigre et larmoyante, animait sa leçon d'une voix monocorde et ne fit faire aucun exercice pratique aux élèves. Les Griffondor et les Serdaigle passèrent donc toute l'heure à dormir sur leur tables ou pour les plus courageux à prendre des notes.

« Qu'est ce qu'on s'ennui » souffla Sirius à la droite d'Hermione.

« Quand je pense qu'on se plaignait du professeur de l'année dernière ! » Renchérit Lily.

« Et ça fait à peine une demi heure qu'on est ici ! »

« Les Griffondor taisez vous. »

La voix d'Edmiger n'aurait même pas fait peur à une mouche et les élèves avaient plus envie de rire. Tout le monde retourna à sa sieste lorsque le chuchotement surexcité de Peter fit sursauter le petit groupe.

« Et regardez un peut qui est dans le parc »

Ils tendirent tous le cou pour atteindre les vitres de la serre et écarquillèrent les yeux.

Hermione fut la première étonnée de voir Lucius Malfoy, Severus Rogue et une jeune fille brune, marcher une direction d'un grand chêne au bord du lac. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les grandes herbes qui bordaient l'eau et Malfoy jeta des coups d'œil tout autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le voyait. Ensuite, il se retourna vers ses deux compagnons et commença à leur parler en se penchant vers eux, dans une attitude de conspirateur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il prépare encore ? » murmura James.

« Et surtout qu'est ce que fait ma cousine avec ces deux idiots ! » pesta Sirius.

Sa cousine ? Il s'agirait de donc de Bellatrix Lestrange ?! Hermione avait appris au cours de sa cinquième année que Sirius avait des liens de parenté avec des personnes étant devenu les pires mangemort et assassin du monde magique. 

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au professeur pour s'assurer qu'elle ne les surprendrait pas et la vit, plonger dans un gros volume poussiéreux et énoncer d'une voix morne et triste les propriétés de la Tulipe Sanguine. 

Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention vers l'extérieur, la jeune fille remarqua que Malfoy avait sorti sa baguette et que Rogue et Lestrange s'écartaient un peu de lui. Lucius déposa à terre une petite forme gigotant qui ressemblait fortement à une petite chouette. Le jeune homme blond s'éloigna de quelques pas sous les regards excités de la jeune fille brune et pointa sa baguette vers l'animal.

Hermione ne connaissait pas ce sortilège, ni même ne pu en entendre l'incantation mais lorsqu'elle s'aperçut avec horreur que la chouette retombait sur le sol en un tas informe de plume et de sang, elle ne pu retenir un haut le cœur, comme ses compagnon. Bellatrix Lestrange applaudissait bruyamment, Rogue semblait songeur et fixait d'un regard lointain le pauvre animal.

Enfin, il se tourna vers Lucius et lui dit quelque chose, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres. Puis, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château.

« Espèce de sale petit … » jura James.

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire tous ? »

il se retournèrent d'un bloc vers Edmiger affichant une mine des plus innocente. Apparemment elle avait terminé son brillantissime exposé sur la Tulipe Sanguine et les regardait maintenant de ses yeux vitreux. Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de répondre car la cloche sonna. Ils se dépêchèrent de ranger leur affaire et de sortirent de la serre pour enfin pouvoir parler tranquilles.

« Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait à cette pauvre bête ! » s'indigna Lily.

« C'était de la magie noire, non ? » avança Hermione.

Ils ne répondirent pas mais leur regard en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient. Le petit groupe se hâta de rentrer dans la salle commune alors qu'un gros orage menaçant s'annonçait à l'horizon.

« En tout cas, ma chère cousine avait l'air de bien s'amuser ! » leur dit amèrement Sirius alors qu'ils se placèrent tous au coin du feu.

« Ouais, et Rogue aime beaucoup trop la magie noire pour s'offusquer du traitement de cet oiseaux. » Gronda James les yeux emplis de dégoût.

« Vous savez » intervint Remus pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. « Peut être que on ferait bien d'en parler à Dumbledore, après tout, ce genre de sortilège doit être interdit à l'école »

« Tu plaisante j'espère ! » lui dit Sirius « la famille Malfoy est beaucoup trop puissante et son père rappliquera en moins de deux et accuser Dumbledore de diffamation envers son fils. »

« Tu proposes quoi, alors ? » dit calmement Remus.

Le regard de Sirius se perdit un instant dans le flammes crépitantes du feu puis il releva la tête et croisa un instant les yeux de James. Ils se mirant à sourire instantanément et se tournèrent vers les autres.

« Oh je n'aimes pas lorsqu'il font cette tête là » Grogna Lily.

« Je crois » di Sirius « qu'il est temps de montrer à ce cher Malfoy qu'il n'y a pas que les règlement de l'école qu'il doit craindre. »

Tout le monde afficha un sourire et même Hermione se prêta à leur discussion sur ce qui allait suivre.

**Voilà !! Alors, n'oubliez pas de laissez une petite reviews ! :-p   **


	4. Discussion et Altercation

Bonjour tout le monde !! Voilà enfin le quatrième chapitre ! 

Réponses aux reviews :

Flora : Merci beaucoup !

Link9 : voilà la suite et pour celle là, j'aurai le droit à une review ?^

Mymye-Snape : Merci et voilà le chapitre suivant ! 

Baby_Chang : merci^^

Ripper de la Blackstaff : Mdr !!! Bon alors là je te rassures tout de suite, j'ai plus de treize ans !! J'ai bientôt 17 ans !! Augmenter ma fic en R ?! Oulala je ne sais pas trop si j'y arriverais, ce n'est pas mon genre mais ça ne me gênerait pas d'essayer, si cela intéresse plusieurs personnes (ce que je ne doute pas …)

Emilie : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Arlein de Lioncourt : Rogue/ Hermione ne va pas tarder à commencer ! Pour ce qui est du Slash moi je ne suis pas particulièrement accro à ces couples donc je ne pense pas en inclure dans la fic.

Natacha : Pourquoi Hermione ne parles pas à Dumbledore ? Lol Bonne question !! Peut être parce que elle-même ne croit pas vraiment à ce qui lui arrive …

Floriana : Un faible pour les méchants ?! O_o moi aussi … :-p 

Thestral : Merci beaucoup !!  

Deedlit : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu aimeras cette fic jusqu'au bout ! 

~~***~~

Suite à une demande, je voudrais savoir si certain serait intéressés à ce que je passe ma fic dans la catégorie « R » dites le moi et je me rangerais à l'avis de la majorité !

En attendant, voilà le chapitre 4 !

Bonne Lecture,  

~~***~~       

Chapitre IV : Discussion et Altercation

Ce jour là, un soleil resplendissant se leva au dessus des hautes tours du château. Une brise légère et fraîche agitait doucement les feuilles flamboyantes des arbres du parc. L'automne venait à peine de commencer et déjà, une teinte rousse et or couvrait le paysage. La brume matinale enveloppait de son halo nacré les eaux sombres du lac ou quelques cygnes blancs glissaient sur la surface miroitante.

Cette vue était tout simplement splendide. L'herbe du parc se tapissait lentement d'un lit de feuilles mortes et l'odeur piquante de l'humidité de la nuit picotait agréablement le nez.

La fin de semaine avait fini par arrivée et les élèves avaient enfin vus le week-end se profiler à l'horizon. Deux jours de repos après la première semaine de cours ne serait pas du luxe et tout le monde pouvait maintenant souffler un grand coup.

Hermione Granger laissa son regard se perde encore une fois sur la surface du lac et glisser avec les cygnes. De grosses bulles apparurent à la surface et troublèrent la quiétude des énormes oiseaux qui s'envolèrent pour se poser un peu plus loin. Le calamar géant venait encore de faire des siennes.

Voilà bientôt une semaine que la jeune fille se trouvait à Poudlard parmi tout cette environnement étranger et malgré ce qu'elle essayait de se faire croire à elle-même, elle s'habituait peu à peu à l'idée d'être dans l'école quelques vingt années plus tôt. Hermione s'était facilement intégré dans sa nouvelle classe et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compté sur ses nouveaux amis.

La jeune Griffondor secoua vivement la tête, exaspéré par ses propres pensées. Rien que de sentir que son esprit assimilait et surtout acceptait le fait qu'elle soit ici, la révoltait profondément contre sa conscience.

Hermione détacha ses yeux du parc et repris le chemin de sa destination finale : la bibliothèque.

Il était encore tôt et le week-end ne faisait que commencer mais la jeune fille avait besoin de se plonger dans le travail, un de ses vieux réflexes. Elle n'avait pas encore finit son devoir de métamorphose et le temps pressait.

La jeune fille passa l'angle d'un couloir mais s'arrêta vivement lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent une longue robe de sorcier violette et quelques boucles d'une barbe argenté. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard bienveillant du vieux directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme lui sourit.

« Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur » dit Hermione.

« Bonjour Miss Granger, vous êtes bien matinale ce matin »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Heu j'avais du travail à faire alors je me rendais à la bibliothèque » répondit-elle.

« Je vois, voudriez vous prendre une tasse de thé dans mon bureau » demanda t-il poliment. 

La jeune fille hésita un instant, pesant le pour et le contre puis finalement accepta, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres. Elle suivit le vieux sorcier dans les couloirs et s'arrêta devant le panneau pivotant, si familier. Combien de fois s'était-elle retrouvé ici, en compagnie de Ron et Harry, attendant anxieusement le Directeur.

Après avoir laisser l'escalier de pierre la monter jusqu'à la porte, la jeune fille posa un pied dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, il y avait toujours cette même chaleur accueillante, cette tapisserie aux couleurs chaudes, tout ces portraits des anciens directeurs et directrice de Poudlard accrochés aux murs, ronflants paisiblement dans leurs cadres dorés.

« Asseyez vous, je vous en prie » l'invita Dumbledore en traversant la pièce pour s'assoire derrière son bureau. Hermione prit place dans un grand fauteuil rouge et regarda Dumbledore sortir sa baguette et faire venir une théière et deux tasses.

« Alors, votre nouvelle école vous plaît-il ? »

Il y avait quelque chose de grave dans sa façon de lui poser la question.

« Ou … Oui, bien sûr » répondit Hermione « Heu, ça change de … Dumstrang … mais je me sens bien ici »

Le Directeur l'observa d'un regard appuyé et Hermione se raidit. Il agita sa baguette une seconde fois et la théière se mit à siffler doucement. Il remplit une tasse et la tendit à Hermione. Enfin il lui sourit.

« Votre scolarité ne semble pas altéré par le changement d'établissement » remarqua t-il doucement.

« Non, tout ce passe bien » Répondit-elle en souriant, le visage pourtant très pâle.

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et le regard perçant de son interlocuteur ne lui plaisait pas du tout, quelque chose se tramait en dessous, se pourrait-il que …

« Miss Granger, si il y avait un problème ou quoi que se soit vous concernant directement, vous m'en parleriez ? »

… Albus Dumbledore soit au courant ?! 

La jeune fille prit une gorgée de thé avant de répondre. La forte envie de se tortiller sur sa chaise la démangeait mais elle se força à rester calme et respirer profondément. Non, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être au courant et de toute manière elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, il la prendrait pour une folle.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, Monsieur le Directeur »

Dumbledore la scruta encore un moment derrière ses petites lunettes puis reprit finalement son sourire malicieux.

« J'ai pu remarqué que vous avait fait connaissance avec Mr Potter et Mr Black »

Hermione se détendit.

« Oui, il m'ont bien intégré et il sont sympathique »

« Je suis ravi pour vous et je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon établissement puisque je n'ai pu le faire avant » lui dit-il joyeusement.

Hermione sourit et se leva en même temps que lui. L'entretien était clos et la jeune fille était bien contente de pouvoir s'extirper de là. Après un bref au revoir, elle se retrouva de nouveau au milieu d'un couloir froid. Elle respira un grand coup, les jambes légèrement tremblantes.

Tout d'un coup, alors qu'elle avait encore l'esprit occupé par les paroles troublantes du directeur, des éclats de voix résonnèrent dans le couloir et la jeune fille s'empressa de rejoindre le vacarme. 

Dans le grand hall elle reconnut à l'autre bout, James et Sirius, baguettes levés en face de Lucius Malfoy et de Bellatrix Lestrange. Les Griffondor, autant que les Serpentard se préparaient apparemment à une attaque et ils se dévisageaient en se défiant du regard.

Hermione comprit tout de suite que ça n'allait pas. Lucius Malfoy était dangereux, Bellatrix aussi. Elle les avait vu faire dans le parc. Si jamais Malfoy utilisait un de ses sortilèges de magie noire …

La jeune fille fit un pas en avant, pour prêter main forte aux Maraudeurs, lorsqu'une main ferme la tira brutalement en arrière et la replaça dans l'ombre du couloir.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça Granger » Souffla une voix grave à son oreille.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix familière de Severus Rogue. Le jeune homme lui tenait le bras de sa poigne de fer et l'empêchait de bouger. Hermione essaya de se dégager mais il la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur. La vue de ses compagnons lui était cachée alors qu'une suite de formules magiques retentit et qu'un bruit sourd emplit le hall.

« Lâches moi ! » Cria Hermione, furieuse de ne pouvoir se libérer. 

Elle le poussa comme un furie mais rien ne pu le faire bouger d'un centimètre. Au contraire il resserra son étreinte. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, son bras lui faisait de plus en plus mal et commençait à s'engourdir.

« Lâches moi ! » Répéta t-elle « tu me fais mal ! »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas te mêler de ça ! » Gronda t-il.

Un cri de douleur retenti dans le Hall. Mais cela semblait être une fille. Puis des voix furieuses lâchèrent des jurons alors que d'autres formules magiques fendirent l'air.

« Mais laisses moi, tranquille se ne sont pas tes affaires Rogue ! » lança désespérément Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, son bras complètement endolori. 

Severus la prit par les épaules et la plaqua violement contre le mur de pierre. La tête d'Hermione heurta durement une pierre saillante.

« Idiote ! Tu vas te faire réduire en miette si tu y vas ! » Cracha t-il

La fille cria de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, ce fut un hurlement de douleur et une porte claqua sur leur gauche et la concierge, Mme Courwater apparut aux yeux d'Hermione et de Rogue. Elle ne leur prêta aucune attention et se dirigea immédiatement vers le Hall. 

Rogue relâcha soudainement Hermione et la jeune fille lui lança un regard farouche auquel il répondit. Elle le bouscula sans ménagement pour passer et se précipita dans le hall.

Une petite foule d'élève s'était rassemblé en cercle et Hermione aperçut Courwater pousser quelques élèves pour pouvoir passer. La jeune fille en fit de même et ce plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en apercevant Lily, étendu par terre. Le beau visage de la jeune fille rousse était contracté dans une expression d'intense douleur et sa main gauche recouvrait son bras droit, tout ensanglanté. Accroupis à côté d'elle, James et Sirius lançait des regards haineux à Malfoy et Lestrange, immobiles et impassible quelques mètres plus loin.

La concierge s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'aida à se relever.

« Que se passe t-il ici ? » fit une voix derrière Hermione.

Le professeur McGonagall déboucha dans le hall, sa longue robe verte tourbillonnant autour d'elle. Ses lunettes carrées retombaient légèrement sur son nez et son visage blanc exprimait une colère froide.

Elle brisa le cercle des élèves et leur ordonna de retourner à leur salle commune en fixant Lily, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Mr Malfoy, Miss Lestrange » dit-elle sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux « chez le directeur »

Les deux concernés firent demi-tours, toujours avec leur calme et leur impassibilité malgré le visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire de Bellatrix. Ils disparurent bientôt dans le couloir.

« Venez Miss Evans » dit McGonagall « nous allons soigner ceci à l'infirmerie. Mr Black, Potter et Miss Granger, venez avec nous »  

Ils obéirent tous et suivirent promptement leur directrice de maison. A côté de James, Lily retenait courageusement ses larmes, la main couverte de son propre sang.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie, Severus Rogue glissa discrètement devant eux et ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Hermione. La jeune fille lui lança un regard des plus glacé et résista à la folle envie de l'étrangler sur place. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, l'air plus revêche que d'habitude. Il accéléra le pas et disparu dans la pénombre des cachots, vers sa salle commune.

Hermione se promit de lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait. A cause de lui, elle n'avait pas pu aider ses amis et si elle était arrivée tout de suite peut être que Lily n'aurait pas été blessé. 

Ils pénétrèrent tous dans l'infirmerie, ou une femme grande et mince rangeait une quantité impressionnante de potions. Elle se précipita vers eux.

« Oh mais que c'est-il passé ? »

« Une bagarre qui a certainement mal tourné, Pompon » dit sèchement McGonagall en lançant un regard perçant à James et Sirius.

Pomfresh installa la jeune fille aux yeux verts sur un des lits de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle en sorti un tout petit flacon remplie d'une potion très liquide, d'une jolie couleur bleu. Elle en versa quelques gouttes dans un gobelet rempli d'eau, donna un petit coup de baguette et fit bouillir le tout. 

« Tenez ma chère » lui dit-elle « buvez ceci »

La jeune fille avala la potion d'un trait retenant une grimace de douleur sous l'œil inquisiteur de sa Directrice de Maison. L'infirmière récupéra son gobelet et se pencha pour examiner son bras. Elle écarta délicatement le tissu et fit la grimace en apercevant une énorme entaille d'où s'échappait beaucoup de sang.

« Ce n'est pas très joli tout ça » commenta t-elle.

« Vous allez réussir à la soigner ? » S'enquit James. 

Pomfresh sourit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Potter. La blessure disparaîtra dans une ou deux semaines. »

« Bon » Coupa la voix de McGonagall « Je crois que Pompon n'a plus besoin de nous, Mr Potter et Mr Black dans mon bureau. Vous allez m'expliquer tout ça. »

Les deux jeunes hommes déglutirent difficilement et se pressèrent de suivre la vieille femme.

Hermione quant à elle, s'assit sur un lit à côté de Lily et la regarda anxieusement.

« Ça va aller ? »

Lily sourit, le visage un peu pus détendu.

« Oui, ça va. Je cois que la potion commence à faire effet »

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oh, les garçon on juste voulu rappeler à Malfoy que si il continuait ses petits tours de Magie noire, le directeur trouvera certainement leur cas très intéressant. »

« En gros ils l'on menacer de le dénoncer auprès de Dumbledore » compléta la jeune fille brune.

Lily eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Evidement tout ceci n'a pas plut à Lucius ni à Bellatrix, ils se sont tous mit à sortir leur baguettes et la bagarre à dégénéré. Lorsque je suis arrivée, j'ai voulu empêcher Malfoy de lancer un sort sur James seulement je n'ai pas sorti ma baguette assez vite » Expliqua t-elle « et le sort à été pour moi »

« J'aurais pu venir vous aider ! » pesta Hermione « mais Rogue se trouvait dans les parages et il m'a dit … non contraint de rester caché. »

Lily semblait amusée par le visage rouge de colère de son amie.

« Oh, mais Rogue deviendrais t-il protecteur ?! » Ironisa la jeune fille rousse.

« Tu parles ! » Grogna Hermione « Il voulait surtout m'empêcher de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ce cher Lucius Malfoy ! » 

Comme un réflexe, la jeune fille frotta le haut de son bras, là où Severus l'avait retenu. Il était encore très douloureux et elle aurait certainement un bleu pendant plusieurs semaines.

« Miss ! » Interrompu Pomfresh « il faut laisser Miss Evans se reposer maintenant. Retourner à votre salle commune. »

Après un dernier sourire pour Lily, Hermione quitta l'infirmerie et se posta devant la Grosse Dame, l'entrée de leur salle commune.

« Le mot de passe » demanda t-elle.

« _Flumen Sequana » _Répondit Hermione.

Le portrait pivota et la jeune fille y pénétra comme un automate. Elle prit plaisir à s'installer dans un grand fauteuil devant la cheminée pour ruminée tranquillement ses pensées. La tour était vide et seul le crépitement du feu, troublait le silence …

Alors ? On n'oublie pas de reviewer, hein ? :-p


	5. Le Mal n'est jamais loin

Bonjour tout le monde !!

Je suis vraiment désolée mais aujourd'hui je ne peut pas répondre aux reviews car j'ai des BAC blancs toute la semaine et il faut que je révise. Je remercie cependant tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages et tout ceci ne vous dispense bien sûr pas de reviews ^^

Bonne Lecture à tous ^^ 

_~~***~~_

Chapitre V : Le Mal n'est jamais loin

« Si vous voulez mon avis, Malfoy et Lestrange ne seront pas renvoyés »

Les jeunes gens, assis deux par deux à leurs tables de classe prenaient distraitement leurs notes sur les Métamorphoses Egyptiennes et leurs différentes utilisations. Pendant ce temps, McGonagall lisait tranquillement un parchemin sur sa table. 

« Dumbledore ne laissera pas deux élèves, le crâne bourré de magie noire dans le Collège » Rétorqua Hermione.

« Je ne suis pas sûr » concéda Lupin « Dumbledore n'a pas tout pouvoir et surtout pas face au Conseil du Ministère, je ne pense pas que le père de Malfoy resta là, sans réagir »

« Les Malfoy on toujours bénéficier d'avantage que l'on attribue pas au commun des mortels » cracha Sirius. 

La directrice de Griffondor se leva de son bureau et commença à arpenter les rangés de table. Un silence studieux accompagnait chacun de ses pas, et seul le bruissement des parchemins et le grattement des plumes s'autorisait à faire du bruit.

« En tout cas » chuchota James « cet idiot nous le paiera, et je ne doute pas que … »

« Et qu'est ce que tu compte faire ? » Souffla Lily agacée « te mettre toit aussi à la Magie noire, le poussée dans un escalier ?! »

« Mais tu as vu ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas à toi de t'occupée de ça ! » répliqua t-elle, rouge de colère.

« Tu sais Lily » intervint Sirius d'une voix désinvolte « je pense que James à raison, Malfoy n'avait pas à faire ce qu'il à fait et … »

« Et c'est à Dumbledore et aux professeurs de régler cette affaire, non à vous d'eux » 

La voix d'Hermione fit taire tout le monde et la jeune fille fit un clin d'œil à Lily. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir Harry devant elle. Son ami avait une ridicule obsession pour les causes perdues et paraissait penser qu'il ne pouvait être que le seul justicier dans cette école et bien James agissait similairement, Sirius suivait de bon cœur.

Hermione s'inquiétait tout de même pour la suite des évènements, il vrai que Dumbledore n'aurait pas l'autorité nécessaire pour renvoyer Malfoy si le ministère décidait de s'en mêler. Pour l'instant, personne n'avait entendue reparler de Lucius et Lestrange tout ce que les autres élèves savaient était qu'ils se trouvaient tout deux suspendus et pour un temps indéterminé, ils n'avait aucunement le droit de se rendre à leur salle commune ni aucun contact avec leurs camarades de Maison – et les autres – n'était permis.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

McGonagall se détacha de la contemplation du travail de Peter Pettigrow et revint vers la porte pour ouvrir. Tout le monde fut fort étonné de reconnaître Albus Dumbledore dans sa longue robe bleu roi. Il ne prononça pas une parole mais fit signe à la vieille femme de le suivre dans le couloir.

Un murmure interrogateur secoua les rangs d'élèves et tous se jetèrent des regards inquiets. Jamais Dumbledore ne s'était déplacé et surtout interrompu un cours. Leur professeur de Métamorphose revint quelques minutes plus tard, sans fermer la porte.

Son visage était extrêmement pâle et ses traits plus tirés que jamais.

« Miss Joyson, voudriez vous venir avec moi, s'il vous plaît »

Une vingtaine de paire d'yeux se tournèrent vers une jeune fille assise tout au fond de la salle. Les cheveux blonds et bouclés, tirés en une longue tresse, la jeune Griffondor se leva doucement et se dirigea vers McGonagall d'un pas tremblant. Son regard bleu encercla toute la salle une dernière fois avant de passer la porte.

« Continuer de copier votre leçon, je reviens dans quelques minutes »

Ils firent tous mine de se pencher de nouveau sur le parchemin jauni mais dès que la porte fut claquée, un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle de métamorphose. La visite de Dumbledore puis le départ soudain de la jeune fille nourrit les conversations des Griffondor.

« Elle a fait quelque chose de mal ou quoi ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Non c'est impossible » Dit Lily « je connais Lucia Joyson depuis longtemps, elle n'a jamais rien fait ! »

« A mon avis, si Dumbledore s'est déplacé, ce n'est pas sans raison … » dit James. 

« Espérons qu'il n'est rien arrivée de graves » murmura Lupin 

_~~***~~_

Cette après midi là, un soleil timide éclaira le parc, jauni par les feuilles et parsemés d'arbres à présent dénudés. L'air était très frais mais l'absence de pluie força Hermione à se décider de prendre un peu l'air. Elle ne sortait pas souvent si ce n'était pour les cours de Botanique et de Soins au Créatures Magiques et le manque d'espace se faisait donc cruellement sentir.

La jeune fille prit donc le chemin du par cet s'assit au pied d'un grand chêne ou quelques feuilles rougeoyantes subsistaient. Personne ne s'était risqué dehors, le parc était définitivement vide. Elle s'adossa contre le tronc noueux et ouvrit un grimoire emprunté à la bibliothèque.

_Les Pouvoirs Maléfiques des Civilisations Incas_

Avant de se concentrer sur sa lecture, Hermione porta son regard vers la future cabane d'Hagrid. La jeune fille eut un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle n'aperçut pas la cheminée craché ses petits filets de fumée. Le géant n'était pas encore à Poudlard, mais où était-il ?    

Le livre par lui-même n'était en rien très intéressant et Hermione sourit en songeant à ce que lui aurait dit Ron en lisant le titre du manuel. Plongée dans sa lecture et réchauffée par les doux rayons du soleil et le bercement du ruissellement de l'eau, la jeune fille ne sentit pas son corps s'engourdir peu à peu pour finalement tomber endormie aux pieds de l'arbre, le livres sur ses genoux.__

Le cri brusque et perçant d'un cygne sur le bord du lac la tira soudainement de son sommeil et la jeune fille sursauta. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à se remémorer où elle se trouvait. Elle frotta ses yeux embués par la fatigue et leva les yeux aux ciel.

Le soleil avait disparus du dessus de sa tête et se couchait lentement à l'horizon. Le vent commença à se lever et le ciel s'assombrit, déplaçant des volutes d'air glacées et mordantes. 

« Alors, on à l'intention de passer la nuit dehors ? »

Hermione sursauta et se releva immédiatement pour faire face à Severus Rogue qui la fixait derrière son voile de cheveux noirs et graisseux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda t-elle sèchement.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se baissa pour ramasser le grimoire qu'Hermione avait laissé par terre. Il lu le titre et le lui rendit, une éternelle grimace ironique sur la figure.

« Très bonnes lectures … »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Répéta la Griffondor, ignorant sa remarque.

« Je pensais bien te laisser passer la nuit dehors mais il commence à faire froid et il serait ennuyeux de tomber malade pour le devoir de Potion que nous avons en commun »

« Depuis combien de temps est tu là ? »

« Pas très longtemps » répondit-il « je t'ai vu du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres et garda le silence.

Soudainement, Severus avança une main vers son visage et la jeune fille se recula instinctivement. Il parut surpris un instant puis réitéra son geste et arracha une feuille morte qui se trouvait empêtrer dans les mèches brunes. Il l'écrasa dans sa paume et laissa les fragments se disperser dans le vent.

« Baisses la garde, je ne suis pas armé » murmura t-il.

Hermione rougit et reporta ses yeux vers le lac. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se débrouille pour lui faire perdre son sang-froid.

« Comment va Evans ? » demanda t-il soudainement.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui.

« Lily va bien, merci pour elle » répondit-elle froidement.

Il avança d'un pas vers elle et la jeune fille fut bien forcer de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je te conseil de te méfier de Lucius Malfoy, même si tu t'y connais en magie aussi bien que lui, il n'hésiteras pas à utilisé les pires sorts contre toi et je ne plaisants pas »

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de se perdre dans ses prunelles noires qui brûlaient intérieurement. Elle ne pu non plus s'empêcher de boire ses paroles, cette voix douce et pourtant si dure. Elle ne pouvait le nier, il avait quelque chose de mystérieux et que personne ne pouvait lui enlever.

« Et pourquoi me dit tu tout ceci, je croyais que tu t'entendais plutôt bien avec lui ? » Murmura t-elle.  

« Je n'aimerais pas être l'ennemi de Lucius Malfoy » Lui dit-il d'une voix froide et tranchante.

Il faisait presque nuit maintenant autour d'elle et une nappe de brouillard glacé les entourait de toutes parts. La jeune fille distinguait à peine leur visage et elle serra le livre un peu plus fort contre elle.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer » Suggéra Severus « on se revoie pour le contrôle de Potion. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et rentra dans le château, Rogue à ses côtés. Curieusement, elle rentrait au dortoir bien moins fâchée contre lui qu'elle ne l'était avant.

Elle devait bien le reconnaître, Rogue avait fait un énorme progrès d'élocution et de courtoisie, chose rare chez lui. Mais le conseil qu'il lui avait donné à la fin de leur conversation l'a mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme lui avait dit ceci, non pour l'effrayer mais totalement sérieusement. 

Lorsque Hermione eut passé le portrait de la Grosse Dames, elle entendit clairement des voix chuchoter, s'exclamer et même à ce qui lui semblait des sanglots. Elle gravit les marches de la chambre quatre à quatre et déboucha dans le dortoir.

Un petit groupe de fille – dont Lily Evans – s'était regroupé sur un  des lits de la chambre et entourait Lucia Joyson. La jeune fille blonde, assise sur le lit et le visage plongé dans ses mains sanglotait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Une autre fille aux cheveux noirs et cours avait passé un bras par-dessus ses épaules et essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Au brut de ses pas, la Griffondor en pleurs releva la tête vers elle. Ses longs cheveux pendait le long de son visage et restaient collé à sa peau à cause de ses larmes. Elle se remit tout de suite à pleurer.

Lily remarqua la présence d'Hermione et quitta le chevet de Lucia pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers la salle commune. Hermione s'assit dans un des fauteuils en cuir rouge et regarda Lily s'approcher de la porte du dortoir des garçons.

Deux minutes plus tard, James, Sirius, Lupin et Peter se retrouvait devant les filles.

« Alors on peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sirius.

« Lucia Joyson et revenu tout à l'heure. Elle sort à l'instant du bureau de Dumbledore »

James et Sirius abandonnèrent leur attitude d'impatiente et se penchèrent un peu plus en avant pour écouter ce que la jeune fille avait à leur dire.

« Ça va mal pour elle » Commença Lily « Dumbledore lui a annoncé ce matin que ses parents et sa petite sœur ont été tué dans un attentat sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

« Quoi ?! » S'étrangla Hermione.

Les garçons jurèrent.

« Il y a eut d'autres morts ? » s'enquit Lupin.

« Non, je ne crois pas » répondit la jeune fille rousse « apparemment, il n'y avait que les parents de Lucia qui était visés, il n'y a eut aucuns dégâts à côté de ça. »

« Enfin, tout de même, il y a du monde sur le Chemin de Traverse ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Tout s'est peut être passé ce matin … » murmura Lily.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas » Dit James « le père de Lucia, Van Joyson, a toujours été un grand Auror et il était toujours auprès du Ministère, sa mère travaillait comme médicomage à St Mangouste pour les blessures dû à des maléfices, il était certainement de l'intérêt de certain de les éliminer. »

« Je parie que demain, on aura plus d'information dans la Gazette du Sorcier, l'histoire va certainement faire couler beaucoup d'encre. » Souffla Remus Lupin.  

Un lourd silence retomba dans la Salle Commune.

« Que va devenir Lucia ? » demanda Hermione.     

« Il paraît qu'elle part demain, ses grand parents on prit le Poudlard Express il y a à peine une heure et ils l'a ramène en Italie … pour quelques temps en tout cas. »

Hermione n'osait même pas imaginer ce que la jeune fille pouvait bien ressentir à cet instant là. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle réagirait si on lui apprenait que ses parents étaient morts …

« Ca fait déjà le troisième attentats depuis la fin des vacances ! » Pesta Sirius entre ses dents.

« Il ne faut pas se plaindre » dit James d'une voix amère et pleine de cynisme. « La dernière fois il y a eut une vingtaine de morts ! »

« Il y des attentats ne ce moment ?! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione et la regardèrent bizarrement, comme si sa question choquait tout le monde.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que même si tu débarques de Dumstrang, tu n'est pas au courant ? » Murmura Lupin.

« Au courant de quoi ? »

« De l'apparition de Lord Voldemort … »

_~~***~~_

Allez, reviews ? :-p


	6. Fées et Potions

Coucou !! Allez, maintenant que je suis libérée de mes examens, je peux répondre aux reviews ! 

**Fy** : Mais bien sur que les reviews motive pour mettre la suite ^^

**Rowan** : Merci ^^ pour le nombre de chapitre je ne sais pas encore, il y en a au moins quatorze ça j'en suis sûr, mais j'en aurais certainement d'autres.

**Nath** : Voilà, voilà la suite !

**Vino-Chan** : Oui, oui moi aussi j'adore Rogue … ^^

**Pitite Maraudeuse** : Y a qu'a demandé ! Voilà la suite !

**Meline Snape** : On ne sait pas exactement quand est ce que Voldemort a atteint sa pleine puissance, mais je crois qu'à l'époque des Maraudeurs, il commençait juste à se faire connaître comme assassin et Mage Noir alors la réaction d'Hermione peut être compréhensible dans la mesure où elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on par le de Voldemort si rapidement.

**Tillia Kawaii** : Oulala, Rogue a intérêt à se planquer lorsque tu est dans les parages lol pauvres Sevy, tout le monde est méchant avec lui ! :-p

**Dready Girl** : Merci beaucoup ^^

**Marie-Jo** : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! 

**Akhéza** : A les bac blanc quelle horreur, rester enfermé pendant trois heures et demi, penché sur une copie, un stylo à la main et es réponses qui viennent, enfin bon … alors je te remercie pour ta review et voilà la suite que tu exigeais (d'abord on dit pas je veux mais je voudrais :-p)

**Ripper de la Blackstaff** : Et oui je suis la première à râler lorsque y'a des cliffanger mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'en faire, sorry et pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitre et bien j'arrive pas à en faire des très long, celui-ci est plus long que le précédent mais je ferais jamais de chapitre plus grand (7 pages Word max)

**Arlein de Lioncourt** : voilà la suite !! ^^  

_~~***~~_

¤¤¤ Chapitre VI : Fées et Potions ¤¤¤

Comme l'avait justement fait remarquer Remus Lupin, le numéro du matin de la Gazette du Sorcier affichait en première page le meurtre de la famille Joyson. Lucia venait de partir avant l'aube avec ses grands parents et déjà, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de toutes les maisons, notamment les rangs de Serpentard qui n'aurait pas pu paraître plus heureux et fière.

« D'après eux, l'attentat ne visait pas particulièrement les parents de Lucia » Grommela James qui parcourait attentivement l'article.

« Mais bien sûr, c'est une pur coïncidence ! » railla Sirius.

« Mince ! » dit Lily « la petite sœur de Lucia avait à peine sept ans ! »

La Grande Salle était bondé. Toutes les conversations s'animaient autour de Lucia, même pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas. Pour une fois, personne ne semblait réellement intéressé par les différents plats du petit déjeuner.

« Ecoutez un peu ça ! » lança James. 

Il frappa sur le journal et commença sa lecture. 

« Plusieurs sources sûr du ministère nous laisserais à croire que Van et Hestia Joyson pourrait être impliqués dans le détournement de plusieurs potions et poisons hautement dangereux que nous avions évoqué dans le n° 17 de mois d'Août. Si l'on en croit les quelques personnes qui ont accepté de répondre à nos questions, l'attentat du Chemin de Traverse ne serait qu'un règlement de compte entre hors la loi. La famille Joyson était-elle complètement innocente et leur mort est-elle réellement fortuite ? … »

« Quel torchon ! » S'écria Sirius.

« Non content de refuser d'enquêter sur la mort des parents de Lucia, il faut maintenant que ce bon sang de journal salisse leur mort ! » Pesta Lily.

« A mon avis » dit Lupin, très calme « le ministère veut éviter un scandale, peut importe les répercutions sur la famille des Joyson ni sur Lucia d'ailleurs … »  

« Tu Sais Qui est derrière tout ça … » Murmura James.

« Le premier ministre n'avouera jamais à personne que quelque pourrais bien un jour lui soutirer le pouvoir, les gens tienne bien trop à leur tranquille petite Angleterre. Tout ceci n'est que pour éviter un vent de panique. » Intervint Hermione.

« C'est bien ce qu'on lui reproche mais … Oh, regardez qui s'est assis à la table des Serpentard ! »

Le petit groupe de Griffondor se tourna vers la table reptilienne et aperçut Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange, pâles et fatigués mais un air de profonde fierté sur leurs traits déjà arrogants. Leurs condisciples les accueillirent en héros même si ils se retenaient d'applaudir, sentant certainement sur eux le regard perçant de Dumbledore. Bellatrix s'assit au milieu d'un groupe de filles qui se pressèrent de lui faire de la place, le regard rempli d'admiration alors que Malfoy s'assit près de Rogue.

Celui-ci ne lui prêta guère d'attention et garda les yeux fixer sur son assiette, un rictus dégoûté. Lucius se pencha vers lui et murmura quelques paroles dans son oreille. Severus redressa la tête, dans une allure de défi emplie d'une retenue glaciale. 

Lucius Malfoy répondit à son regard par une moue plus étonnée que méprisante et se tourna de l'autre côté, vers qui voudra bien l'écouter.

« Il me dégoûtent tous ! » Siffla Lily.

« Allez venez » dit Remus « il faut qu'on aille chercher nos livres, on a cours dans dix minutes. »

Il s se levèrent tous d'un seul bloc et prirent la direction de le la Tour de Griffondor. Les couloirs étaient encore vides et personne ne venait les bousculer. Personne n'osait murmurer une parole, les évènements de la veille et de ce matin occupaient encore leurs esprits. Ils avaient tous – excepté Hermione – côtoyer pendant sept années Lucia, avait eut cours avec elle et même si ils ne la connaissaient que très peu, leur solidarité tissée par les liens au sein de la maison Griffondor les obligeait à prendre part à sa peine. 

La petite bande arriva au dortoir en traînant les pieds. Ils prirent leurs livres de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et de Potion.

« Et en plus il pleut ! » bougonna Sirius en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il était vrai que le temps s'était pas mal dégradé en une nuit et un voile sombre et épais recouvrait maintenant le beau soleil de la veille. Une pluie fine mais certainement glaciale tombait sur la pelouse du parc.

Toujours en silence, il traversèrent le Grand Hall, enfilèrent leur cape d'hiver et filèrent à travers la pluie vers la future cabane d'Hagrid ou se déroulait le cours. Ils furent rejoints bientôt par le reste des Griffondor et malheureusement par la troupe de Serpentard au complet. 

La pluie n'était pas assez épaisse pour les empêcher de voir ce qu'il faisait et ou il allait mais tous frissonnait déjà de froid.

Quelques minutes plus tard le professeur Swarec fit son entrée.

Il s'agissait d'une homme plutôt petit et mince, le visage extrêmement pâle et encadré par des cheveux bruns et ternes. Ce qui contrastait avec son aspect qui le faisait ressembler plutôt à un nain, s'était ses yeux verts et rieurs et son éternels sourire ravi.

« Bien, bonjour mes enfants ! » commença t-il de sa petite voix grêle.

« Comme il pleut aujourd'hui » continua t-il « j'ai réservé la petite salle de cours derrière les serres … suivez moi. »

Intrigués, la classe le suivi jusque derrière les serre et s'engouffrèrent derrière une petite porte de bois noir. Personne ne s'était rendu dans ce lieu et la salle se recouvrait d'un épais voile de poussière. Une légère odeur de moisi imprégnait les tables et les bancs mais tout de même mieux que la pluie dehors.

Ils prirent place et Hermione se plaça à côté de Remus Lupin.

Le professeur quant à lui se dirigea vers un petit bureau bancal. Il déposa une liasse de papier dessus déplaçant de petit nuage de poussière. D'un coup de sa baguette magique il fit venir du fond de la salle, une vingtaine de petite boîte, que chacun regardait bouger avec appréhension.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers les Serpentard. Malfoy était à côté de Bellatrix et Rogue assis à une table, seul. Pendant un instant leurs yeux se croisèrent et la jeune fille éprouva la forte envie de le rejoindre mais elle se réprima intérieurement.

« Aujourd'hui » dit Swarec « nous allons nous intéresser aux Fées. » 

Un murmure approbateur secoua les rangs.

« Aux cours de mes expéditions dans le Sud de la France, j'ai réussi à en capturer un certain nombre pour mes cours. Je vais vous donner une boîte chacun. Chaque boîte contient une Fée. Je vous conseille de faire très attention ! Les Fées sont extrêmement fragiles mais surtout très malignes et peuvent vous échapper si vous n'êtes pas vigilants ! Lorsque vous parlez à votre Fée, appelez la par son nom qui est inscrit sur votre boîte, c'est le seul mot dans notre langue qu'elle comprend. »

Il prit une caisse à lui pour faire une démonstration. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Le professeur ouvrit précautionneusement la petite porte coulissante et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. 

Il la retira doucement et avec elle, un minuscule petit corps, accroché à son doigt. La Fée était magnifique. Outre sa taille, elle aurait très bien pu ressembler à une jeune femme tout à fait normale. De longs cheveux blancs retombaient en vaguelettes sur ses épaules et ses deux petites ailes bleu turquoise se repliaient le long de son corps fragile. Elle agita ses mains en tout sens, parcourant la salle de ses beaux yeux.

Les Griffondor autant que les Serpentard étaient émerveillés.  

D'un coup de baguette, les boîtes volèrent doucement jusqu'aux élèves.

« A vous maintenant que vous avez observé la démonstration »

Hermione tira prudemment à elle la petite caisse et regarda Lupin, inquiète. Des petites voix résonnait dans la caisse, une langue inconnue, des voix flûtées et extrêmement douce.

Pendant ce temps, Swarec passait dans les rangs en distribuant sa liasse de parchemin.

« Je veux que vous remplissiez ce questionnaire d'après les observation que vous faites sur votre Fée. »

Hermione ouvrit la petite porte et glissa presque à contre cœur, la main dans la caisse. Elle la laissa un petit moment mais rien ne se passa. 

Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit une douce pression dans sa paume, comme des minuscules pas hésitants. La jeune fille retira sa main et s'émerveilla devant la petite créature dans le creux de ses doigts.

Toute fine, la petite Fée avait un teint vert pâle et lumineux, de grands yeux vert et or qui pouvaient rivaliser avec ceux de Lily. Une cascade de cheveux marins presque noirs retombait à ses pieds. Elle fixait Hermione de son beau regard, l'air inquiète et attentive à ses moindres mouvements en agitant ses longues ailes nervurées de lignes d'or.

La jeune fille se pencha vers la boîte et lut le non inscrit dans le bois : Fanella.

« Fanella … » Murmura Hermione.

Fanella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répéter son nom d'une voix si légère que l'on pourrait croire qu'elle chantait.

Hermione sourit et prit son questionnaire qu'elle commença à remplir.

Fanella sauta de sa paume pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord de la table et regard, curieuse, Hermione répondre aux questions.

Autour d'elle, les autres élèves s'émerveillaient eux aussi avec leur Fées, plus belles les unes que les autres.

Après avoir rempli tout le questionnaire, Hermione se tourna instinctivement vers les rangs des Serpentard. Bien qu'essayant de ne pas le montrer, les élèves accordaient un intérêt tout particulier aux petites créatures. Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur Rogue qui semblait avoir remit la Fée dans la boîte et parcourait le reste dans la classe une moue dégoûtée sur le visage ce genre de cours ne devait pas l'intéresser et il devait certainement le considérer comme complètement futile.

Enfin la cloche sonna et Rogue fut le premier à sortir de la classe.

_~~***~~_

« C'était fantastique ! » S'exclama Lily.

« Je dois bien reconnaître que pour une fois on s'est pas ennuyer. » renchérit Lupin.

La classe avait quitté à regrets le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magique et descendait maintenant les marches vers le cours de potion.

« On va moins s'amuser maintenant » grommela James.

En effet, l'heure du contrôle de potion se rapprochait et c'est le ventre noué qu'ils pénétrèrent tous dans la salle de classe.

Le Professeur Grisham, assise à son bureau, griffonnait quelques mots sur un parchemin sans relever la tête vers les élèves qui se pressaient dans sa salle.

« Prenez tous la liste de la potion sur mon bureau et rien de sert de copier, chacun d'entre vous à une potion différente »

« Espèce de sale bonne femme » Grinça Sirius « certainement des potion que l'on a pas encore tester ! » 

Hermione regarda sa potion. Le Philtre d'Illusion.  

Elle était rassurée. La jeune fille connaissait parfaitement cette potion pour l'avoir travaillé avec Rogue lors de sa sixième année. En parlant de Rogue …

Le jeune homme était assis à une table seule, juste devant Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione ne su pas trop ce qui lui prit de rejoindre sa table mais ses pas la portèrent directement vers lui. 

« Je peux m'asseoir » demanda t-elle d'une voix qu'elle essaya de garder le plus stable possible.

Il l'observa surpris.

« Oui »

Il se replongea dans sa potion.

Hermione s'occupa de la sienne et lut attentivement les ingrédients. Il fallait mélanger le sang de Colombe avec la Sève de Saule puis ajouter de la poudre de feuille d'Erable. Ensuite laisser chauffer le tout pendant deux minutes et remuer cinq fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis trois fois dans le sens contraire. Et pour finir, il fallait ajouter l'ingrédient final, les poils de Licorne, une demi heure après.

Plongée dans son travail, elle ne fit plus attention à tous ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle voyait à peine les geste élégants de Rogue qui préparait habilement sa potion, elle ne fit pas non plus attention lorsque Lucius Malfoy se glissa discrètement vers elle.

« Alors Granger, le test se passe bien ? » Susurra le jeune homme blond. 

La jeune fille sursauta.

« Fiche le camp Malfoy ! » siffla t-elle entre ses dents pour ne pas se faire repérer par le professeur.

Il lui attrapa violement le bras, et Hermione retint un gémissement de douleur. Elle vit avec Rogue avait détourné la tête pour ne pas les regarder. Il ne faudrait pas espérer de l'aide de son côté.

« Ecoute moi bien, tu n'as absolument pas le droit de me donner d'ordre compris ! »

Il donna une secousse inattendue sur son bras et la jeune fille lâcha par inadvertance son flacon de sang de Colombe qui disparut dans la potion qui prit une teinte orange des plus inquiétante.

Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Malfoy tandis que la potion commençait à siffler dangereusement. De petites bulles orangées s'échappaient de la mixture dont le niveau grimpait à une vitesse galopante.

« Oh Pardon Granger ! » souffla Lucius en se dépêchant de revenir à sa place.

Hermione ne se préoccupait plus de lui. Affolée, elle regarda impuissante, son Philtre d'Illusion atteindre le rebord du chaudron. Un sifflement sonore retenti dans toute la salle et alerta le professeur Grisham, alors que le liquide déborda définitivement de son conteneur. 

Les Serpentard rirent de bon cœur, Malfoy en tête tandis que Rogue gardait la tête définitivement baissée.

« Et bien Miss Granger, vous n'êtes même pas capable de préparer un Philtre d'Illusion toute seule, regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Se sera donc un zéro pour vous et j'enlève vingt points à Griffondor ! »

Hermione interpella son professeur rouge de colère.

« Professeur, Malfoy m'a poussée et le flacon le sang de Colombe et tombé dans le chaudron, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès. »

Grisham la fixa de ses petits yeux.

« Mr Rogue » dit-elle soudainement « Est-ce vrai ? Mr Malfoy a-t-il poussée Miss Granger ? »

Severus Rogue releva la tête et fixa un instant Hermione. Il se tourna vers son professeur.

« Non Professeur, je n'ai pas vu Malfoy bouger de sa chaise. »

Hermione en resta bouche bée.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais … » Murmura Grisham «   vous faites perdre cinquante point à Griffondor pour m'avoir mentit, Miss Granger ! » 

Heureusement pour elle la cloche sonna et Hermione fut la première à sortir, se fondant dans la masse d'élèves qui se pressait vers la grande salle pour prendre leur repas.

Elle était furieuse et avait du mal à contrôler sa colère. Elle aurait pourtant dû s'en douter que Malfoy et Rogue ne se trahirait pas, après tout il se ressemblait tout les deux … comment a-t-elle pu croire pendant un instant que le Serpentard dirait la vérité au professeur ? Elle était vraiment idiote.

Hermione arriva dans la Grande Salle, s'assit sur le banc et posa d'un geste rageur son sac de classe. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow la rejoignirent pour se restaurer. 

Lupin lança un regard désolé à la jeune fille.

« C'était vraiment injuste … »

Hermione ne répondit pas.

« En tout cas cela ne m'étonne pas de Rogue, il n'a certainement pas assez de courage pour s'opposer à cet imbécile de Malfoy ! » Grogna Sirius. 

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Lupin.

« Oui, oui. Où sont Lily et James ? » Questionna t-elle pour changer de conversation.

Lupin et Sirius échangèrent un sourire.

« Probablement en train de faire un tour dans le parc » répondit Sirius.

La jeune fille sourit puis éclata de rire en voyant leurs mines complice.

« Oh, je vois dit-elle. »

Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elle trouve tout ceci attendrissant, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensée à l'avenir. Elle savait tout se qui allait suivre, elle connaissait le destin de tout les membres de la petite bande. Savoir que Lily et James périront de la propre main de Voldemort, laissant un orphelin derrière eux, que Sirius Black sera tuer par sa propre cousine, que Remus Lupin n'aura d'autre choix que de continuer son chemin en dehors de la vie et condamné à être plus ou moins exclus pour ce qu'il est devenu, mais le pire dans tout ça et certainement Peter Pettigrow. Cette petite personne qui reste en retrait des autres mais qui est protégé par des amis qui ont confiance en lui, un jour il deviendras leur ennemis et contribuera à la mort des Potter ainsi qu'a l'accusation et l'emprisonnement de Sirius Black. 

Si l'on regardait loin dans le futur et le destin des maraudeurs, le dénouement semblait plus tragique que plein d'ivresse comme ce moment car la mort planait déjà au dessus de leur tête.

« Si ça peut te consoler » dit Lupin « J'ai une bonne nouvelle. On est aller voir le panneau d'affichage et une sortie au Pré au Lard est prévu pour demain. Ça nous changera les idées »

Hermione sourit. Une petite promenade hors du château et de ses alentours sera une délivrance pour elle et s'amuser ne lui fera pas de mal. 

« Et puis … » continua Sirius « on pourra lui montrer … enfin, tu sais quoi »

Lupin sourit mais ce fut un sourire plutôt crispé.

« Me montrer quoi ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Le repère du Loup Garou. »        


	7. Le Pré au Lard

Coucou tout le monde !

Je sais pas si il y en a qui se souviennent de moi et de mon histoire mais me revoil ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir écrits pendant un bout de temps mais j'ai eu quelques ennuis et je n'avais plus une minute à moi.

Je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews mais je remercier beaucoup tout le monde et pour répondre à votre question, oui j'ai bien l'intention de finir ma fic et peut-être même d'en faire une suite si ça intéresse quelqu'un autre que moi

Voilà le septième chapitre !

Bonne lecture ! 

¤¤¤ Chapitre VII : Le Pré au Lard ¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, Hermione sentit une affreuse migraine lui tambouriner les tempes. Elle se leva difficilement de son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. La fatigue et les émotions de la veille ne contribuaient pas à calmer son état d'énervement et la jeune fille n'avait qu'une seule envie se recoucher.

Des pas légers et rapide retentirent dans l'escalier et une tête bouclée et rousse passa l'entrebâillement de la porte. Lily Evans sourit à Hermione.

« Tu est prête ? Le petit déjeuner est servi depuis un bon bout de temps. »

« J'arrive » soupira Hermione.

Etre entouré de monde était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait envie. La solitude de la nuit lui avait permis de remettre ses idées en place et d'apaiser un peu sa colère envers Malfoy mais surtout envers Severus.

La jeune fille enfila sa cape brodée aux couleurs de sa maison et rejoignit Lily dans la salle commune quasiment vide ou un feu mourant brûlait dans l'âtre.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien » remarqua Lily.

« Je suis fatiguée, et puis avec ce qui s'est passé hier … »

« Grisham à vraiment été trop injuste envers toi, je l'estimait un peu plus quand à Malfoy et Rogue, leur réaction été à prévoir. »

Mais Hermione avait-elle réellement imaginé la réaction de Rogue ? Avait-elle pensé un seul instant qu'il lui ferait un coup si bas. Pourtant après la discussion qu'il avait eut juste la veille, la jeune fille se serait attendue à un peu plus de solidarité de sa part où peut être un peu moins de mauvaise fois, elle ne savait pas.

Tout ce que Hermione comprenait et ce qui la mettait surtout le plus en colère, c'est qu'elle se sentait plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent à la Grande Salle bientôt rejoint par les garçons. Une sorte d'effervescence et d'agitation secouait les tables d'élèves. Les jeunes sorciers, surexcités à l'idée de se rendre au Pré au Lard ne se préoccupaient même plus de leurs assiettes et passaient en revue tout ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour cette journée de détente. Par contre, les premières et les deuxièmes années les regardaient d'un œil maussade et plein d'envie, les cours étant assurés pour eux qui ne pouvaient se rendre dans la petite ville sorcière.

Les Griffondor avalèrent un rapide et léger déjeuner puis passèrent devant la concierge, Mme Courwater pour donne leur nom et passer par la Grande Porte. Hermione laissa une foule de troisièmes années la bousculer sans ménagement pour passer devant et se retrouva enfin à l'air libre.

Le ciel, d'un gris pâle et sans soleil ne donnait pourtant pas envie de sortir et le chemin boueux qui menait à la ville éclaboussait tout le bas de leurs robes de classes. Un vent glacial souleva les boucles d'Hermione et vint lui glacer les os. La jeune fille resserra son écharpe contre son cou et se courba en avant pour suivre le rythme de ses amis.

« Si on allait au magasin de farces et attrapes » Proposa Sirius.

« Pourquoi pas … » approuva James « Lily, tu viens avec nous ? »

La jeune fille rousse se tourna vers lui et lui lança un long regard.

« Hermione, est-ce que … »

« Vas-y Lily » L'interrompit Hermione. « Je dois aller m'acheter des nouvelles plumes et de l'encre. »

Le petit groupe se divisa en deux mais la voix de Remus interpella Hermione de nouveau.

« Hermione, on se retrouve à l'entrée de la ville dans une heure, ça te vas ? »

« Oui, pas de problème ! »

La jeune fille leur fit un dernier sourire et accéléra le pas pour se réchauffer en frottant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle avait distancé les autres élèves et se retrouva aux milieux des rues du Pré au Lard, bien moins remplis qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Le ciel s'assombrissait de minutes en minutes et une masse noire s'amassait au dessus de la ville. Les commerçants avaient rentré leur étalages et leur marchandises en prévisions du mauvais temps.

Hermione repéra la boutique de fournitures scolaire et s'y engouffra sans perdre de temps. L'intérieur était bien chauffé et une douce odeur de vieux cuir mélangé à de la poussière flottait dans l'air ? De chaque côté de la jeune fille trônaient des grandes étagères bourrées de gadgets en tout genre comme des tubes d'encres invisibles, des plumes de couleur orange ou vert pomme, des petits livres.

Hermione choisit un lot de plumes grises et deux flacons d'encre. Elle s'approcha de la caisse ou une petite sorcière aux cheveux ébouriffés la gratifia d'un sourire.

« Dix Gallions et sept Mornilles »

La jeune fille tendit ses pièces et sortit du magasin.

Elle tourna la tête à gauche et à droite en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire. Les rues du Pré au Lard lui paraissaient beaucoup moins attrayantes que lorsqu'elle était avec Harry et Ron.

Hermione tourna à droite et prit une petite rue adjacente, perdue dans ses pensées.

Soudain, quelque chose la percuta violement et des rires suraigus se firent entendre. Un groupe de Serpentard entourait la jeune fille dont Bellatrix et Lucius qui la fixait d'un œil mauvais. Un garçon brun au regard sournois la tenait Bellatrix par la taille.

« Attends Rodolphus ! Je ne t'ai pas présenté notre petite Sang de Bourbe préférée ! »

Une nouvelle salve de gloussements moqueurs.

Hermione se releva et fit face à Rodolphus Lestrange qui s'était rapproché en sortant sa baguette. Mais cette fois-ci, Hermione fut plus rapide elle plongea la main dans sa poche sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la poitrine du garçon.

« _Stupéfix__ !_ »

Lestrange poussa un cri bref et tomba sur le sol boueux entraînant Bellatrix dans sa chute.

Des éclats de rires se firent entendre mais cela ne venait pas des Serpentard. Sirius et James venait d'arriver, leur baguette brandie.

« Tu vas nous le payer Granger » Gronda Malfoy sa baguette magique crachant des étincelles rouges.

Sirius et James furent plus rapide.

« _Impedimenta_ ! »

Lucius s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, ses cheveux longs parsemé de boue et éclaboussant au passage les autres Serpentard qui poussèrent des haut cris en s'enfuyant.

Bellatrix se releva, son beau visage salie, libéra Rodolphus et Lucius et se tourna vers Hermione, le visage haineux. James et Sirius l'avaient rejoint.

« Je peux te jurer une chose Granger » Grogna t-elle en crachant de la terre « tu vas nous le payer _très_ _cher_ »

Mais Hermione n'en avait cure, elle continuait de se tordre de rire avec les deux Griffondor. La vision des trois Serpentard pataugeant dans la boue était tout simplement hilarante et remontait un peu le moral de la jeune fille.

« Alors là bravo Hermione » Dirent en chœur James et Sirius. « Nous n'aurions pas mieux fait. »

« Viens, il est temps de rejoindre Remus, Lily et Peter »

Personne ne remarque le regard sombre qui les suivit des yeux.

La jeune fille les suivit. Ils traversèrent toute la ville t Hermione se retrouva devant un vision familière. Remus, Peter et Lily les attendait au pied de la Cabane Hurlante.

La jeune fille savait que Remus Lupin se cachait là lors de ses transformation en loup garou à la pleine lune mais elle n'était pas censée être au courant.

« Alors là les amis, vous avez ratez la raclée qu'a donné Hermione au Serpentard ! » s'écrira James à l'intention du groupe.

Elle suivit les Griffondor à travers le petit pré qui entourait la bâtisse miteuse.

Une fois à l'intérieur ils grimpèrent trois étage et se retrouvèrent dans une large pièce au vieux parquais grinçant. Près de la cheminée de vieilles couvertures agrémentées de quelques coussins recouvraient le sol et donnait une touche de chaleur à l'aspect lugubre de la demeure.

« Notre résidence secondaire ! » Clama James.

Ils s'installèrent tous sur les couvertures.

« Et maintenant » commença James « Puisque tu fais définitivement partis du groupe, il faut que tu saches quelques petites choses. »

Le Griffondor s'interrompit pour ménage le suspens. Sirius et Lily semblait bien s'amuser, Peter était surexcité mais Remus paraissait songeur.

« Notre très cher ami Remus Lupin a eut un petit accident alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant »

James s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'œil vers Remus qui lui fit un bref signe de tête.

« C'est un Loup Garou »

Un silence gêné suivit cette déclaration. Hermione essaya d'avoir l'air surprise et se tourna vers Remus qui la regardait anxieusement.

Hermione lui fit un léger sourire.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire peur » Fit-il remarquer.

« Oh pour moi il n'y a aucun problème, je n'est rien contre les Loup Garou »

« Dumbledore a eut la gentillesse de m'accepter à Poudlard malgré ce … ce handicap. Il y a cependant plein de contrainte, je dois venir m'enfermer ici à toute les pleines lunes et les transformation sont douloureuses »

« Mais nous avons trouver le moyen de rendre ses transformation moins pénibles » Expliqua Sirius « les loups garou sont inoffensif pour les autres animaux alors nous nous sommes tous transformer en Animagus. »

« Bravo » complimenta Hermione « je crois savoir que les métamorphose en Animagus sont particulièrement difficile et délicates. Quelqu'un d'autre que vous est au courant ? »

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un coup d'œil.

« Rogue » Dit James.

« Ce parasite de Servilus ne trouve jamais rien de mieux que de fiche son nez là ou il ne devrait pas. Nez qu'il s'est souvent cassé d'ailleurs. » Ricana Sirius

Tout le monde éclata de rire mais Hermione se contenta d'un regard amusé. Elle n'avait jamais aimé se moquer de qui que se soit, même si elle n'aimait pas cette personne. Elle ne tomberait pas si bas avec des sarcasmes aussi dérisoires.

« On ferait peut être bien de rentrer » suggéra Lily.

Le petit groupe d'amis reprit le chemin de Poudlard, bavardant gaiement et profitant des derniers rayons du soleil. Arrivée dans le parc, il croisèrent Lucius et Bellatrix et ne purent retenir leur fou rire. Les deux Serpentard foudroyèrent les maraudeurs du regard mais Hermione se glaça littéralement devant l'expression du visage pointu de Lucius.

Elle frissonna. Le contact avec ses yeux n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais il laissa une marque glacée dans son esprit. Tout avait été dit avec les yeux, le Serpentard lui fera payer son petit tour et elle le regrettera amèrement.

Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit.

Sirius et James ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la menace et entamèrent une discussion animée sur le Quidditch et sur les séances d'entraînements qui reprendrait bientôt.

Arrivée dans le hall, ils prirent tous le chemin de la salle commune de Griffondor sauf Hermione qui prit congé pour aller se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. La peur qui lui nouait le ventre depuis qu'elle avait croisé Malfoy ne voulait pas la quitter et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû tenir tête au Serpentard.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et poussa un profond soupir. Son reflet lui renvoyait le visage d'une jeune fille fatiguée, les yeux soulignés par de gros cernes, le teint pâle et les cheveux toujours aussi emmêlés et broussailleux. Elle paraissait avoir énormément maigri depuis son accident et si elle continuait comme ça elle n'aurait bientôt plus que la peau sur les os.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et vite. Se lamenter sur son sort n'arrangerait rien, elle était ici alors autant qu'elle s'y fasse. De tout manière, si il y avait un moyen de la ramener à son époque, Dumbledore ou un des professeurs le trouvera.

Hermione inspira profondément et sortit des toilettes.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle remarqua Severus Rogue, appuyé contre le mur et qui l'attendait visiblement. 

La jeune fille durcit son visage. Elle n'avait pas oublié l'épisode du cours de potions.

« Je me suis demander quand est-ce que tu te déciderais enfin à sortir des toilette »

« Tu veux quoi au juste ? » demanda t-elle suspicieusement.

« Te parler »

« De quoi ? »

« De Malfoy. »

Hermione cilla.

« Je vous ai vu vous battre au Pré au Lard. Tu sais te défendre, il n'y a pas de doute » dit-il avec un rictus.

« Si tu en venait au fait ! » Grogna t-elle.

Severus ne fit pas attention à sa remarque.

« Tu t'es brillamment sortit d'une situation délicates pour t'engager dans une autre beaucoup plus périlleuse. On ne doit jamais s'attaquer à un Malfoy ! »

« Oh je vois » Ironisa Hermione « Alors on reste lâchement devant lui en le laissant nous martyrisé, on se laisse traîner dans la boue par un petit avorton fils à papa ! »

Le ton d'Hermione était monté d'un cran et sont visage était rouge de colère. Rogue fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'une pas.

« Ecoute moi ! Je ne te parle pas d'une petite altercation de cours de récréation mais d'un véritable danger. Lucius et dangereux, il connaît des sortilèges qui pourrait te faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête si tu en connaissaient leur propriétés ! Alors à l'avenir méfies toi et évite le dorénavant ! »

S'en fut trop pour Hermione qui explosa littéralement. Toute la rancœur qu'elle avait accumulée envers Rogue au cours de la journée revint à la surface.

« C'est toi qui me dis ça !! Pourquoi tu as défendu Malfoy au cours de potion ? Tu savais très bien que s'était lui qui m'avait fait raté la recette, tu l'avais vu et tu n'as rien fait !! Alors ne viens pas me dire comment je dois me comporter ! Si toi ça t'amuse de ramper devant Malfoy tant mieux, je ne te retiens pas ! »

« Je n'avais pas le choix » dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

Hermione ne pouvait pas en supporter d'avantage sinon elle allait lui en coller une. Elle tourna rageusement les talons en direction de la salle commune et n'entendit pas les derniers mots prononcés par Severus :

« Fais attention … »

A suivre …

Une petite review pour ceux qui ne m'en veulent pas trop de les avoir fait attendre ?


	8. Halloween

Certains m'ont dit qu'il avait eut des problèmes avec le Chapitre alors je le remt une deuxième fois en ligne mais moi j'arrivais à y aller :-s

Coucou !! Merci d'avoir été si nombreux à reviewer et j'espère avoir mis le chapitre suivant suffisamment tôt.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Sohaya** : Merci beaucoup !

**Djeiyanna** : Merci ça me fait plaisir ! J'essaye de garder Rogue tel qu'il est vraiment mais c'est plutôt difficile de savoir comment il était lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent. Ne t'inquiète pas, la suite viendras maintenant beaucoup plus vite ! En passant, j'adore tes fics !

**Llewlann** : Merci beaucoup et tu vois, la suite arrive rapidement !

**Nyx-on-Midnight**: Aller voilà la suite et avant que tu ne partes en vacances !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Ah Malfoy senior ! On a tous un petit faible pour lui et rassures toi, son rôle dans l'histoire est loin d'être termin ! Et comme promis je ne fais pas attendre longtemps !

**Lisandra** : Merci et voilà la suite !

**Namie**** Cassy** : Merci beaucoup ! la fic terminée avant le 2 août … je peux toujours essayer, on verra bien !

**Lily la Tigresse** : Je ne suis pas offenser du tout et oui, je prévue une histoire d'amour entre Hermione et Rogue mais ça va venir tout doucement !

**Snape**** Black Rose** : Voilà la suite !

**Link9** : Non, Dumbledore et les professeurs ne sont pas au courant, ça complique moins les choses

**Me** : oui, oui, la suite arrive !!

**Jess** : Merci beaucoup et la suite arrivera plus rapidement !

¤¤¤ Chapitre VIII : Halloween ¤¤¤

Les semaines d'octobre s'écoulèrent lentement au rythme des chutes de feuilles et des fréquentes averses. Pourtant, malgré le temps maussade, une effervescence énergique secouait le château à mesure qu'Halloween approchait. Chacun se choisissait un partenaire pour le bal et s'occupait plus des tenues de soirées que des monstrueuses piles de devoirs.

Hermione se laissa tomber dans un grand fauteuil de la salle commune en soupirant bruyamment. Elle n'avait jamais autant souffert pendant un cours d'histoire de la Magie et ne fut pas mécontente de troquée la voie monocorde du professeur Binns contre le brouhaha des élèves surexcités de la salle communes.

Hermione se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis quelques temps. Elle n'avait pas eut d'autres ennuies avec Malfoy comme lui avait sombrement prédit Rogue. Remus Lupin l'avait invité à venir au bal avec lui et la jeune fille avait enfin trouvé une robe adéquate.

Tout allait pour le mieux.

Ce soir, ce serait le Bal d'Halloween et une occasion de faire la fête.

Le tableau pivota et Lily fit son entrée suivit de près par James, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

James et Lily se lançait de petits regards furtifs et évitait soigneusement ceux des autres. Quel n'avait pas été la joie de James lorsque Lily avait accepté de venir au bal avec lui si Hermione et Sirius n'avait pas été là pour lui réitérer plusieurs fois qu'elle avait donné son consentement, le jeune homme ne l'aurait toujours pas cru.

Sirius lui, y allait avec Jasmine Walter, une élève de sixième année à Serdaigle. D'après ce qu'Hermione savait, la jeune fille convoitait Sirius depuis un bout de temps.

Par contre, Peter Pettigrow n'avait trouvé personne.

Lily s'approcha d'Hermione et la tira par la manche.

« Viens si on veut être prête à temps, il faut qu'on y aille maintenant ! »

Les deux jeunes filles montèrent dans leur dortoir.

Lily sortit de sa valise une élégante robe bleu et soyeuse avec de fine bretelle torsadé dans le dos et des rubans argentés pour décorer ses cheveux. Quant à Hermione elle avait acheté au Pré au Lard la semaine dernière une longue robe blanche et douce à large bretelle, légèrement évasée à partir de la poitrine et se perdant en long plis éclatants jusque sur le sol.

Elle enfilèrent soigneusement leur robe et prirent le temps de se coiffer. Lily réunit ses éclatants cheveux roux en une tresse lâche torsadé de ruban et Hermione rassembla du mieux qu'elle pu ses cheveux en un chignon élégant.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant sa robe blanche lui donnait l'air d'un ange et son léger maquillage la vieillissait de quelques années.

Les jeunes filles se lancèrent un dernier sourire et descendirent dans la salle communes rejoindre leur cavalier.

Remus Lupin attendait Hermione près de la cheminée et sourit en la voyant arrivée. Il portait une élégante robe de sorcier en velours noir, affichant les couleur de sa maison. Il tendit son bras à Hermione et ils suivirent James et Lily dans la Grande Salle où ils retrouvèrent Sirius accompagne d'une jolie blonde.

Les décorations pour le bal étaient splendides des citrouilles lumineuses voletaient à travers la Grande Salle, des bougies parfumées coloraient de différentes teintes les lieux et les plats disposés sur les tables paraissaient plus succulents les uns que les autres.

« Je meurs de faim … » Commenta Sirius.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table et commencèrent à manger. Tous étaient d'humeur légère et Hermione participaient gaiement aux conversations.

Bientôt, toutes les assiettes furent vides.

A la table des professeurs, Albus Dumbledore se leva et tous tournèrent la tête vers lui.

« Mes chers élèves, maintenant que tout le monde s'est restauré, je pense que de la musique et quelques danses nous permettrait de digérer un peu »

Tout le monde se leva et d'un coup de baguette, Dumbledore fit disparaître les tables et éteignit les bougies. Puis il alla ouvrir une petite porte derrière la table professorale et laissa entrer trois élégantes créatures.

« Des Nymphes ! » S'exclama une fille.

Dotée de corps de femmes, les nymphes étaient de petite taille, environ un mètre vingt. Leur peau d'un bleu turquoise brillait fortement dans la grande salle, remplaçant les bougies. Leurs grands yeux pâles balayèrent la salle d'un regard serein et se placèrent en demi cercle les unes contre les autres. Elles agitèrent devant elles leurs mains graciles et une douce musique au rythme lancinant commença, rejoint bientôt par leur voix cristalline, sans imperfection.

Les couples s'avancèrent sur la piste et Hermione commença à danser avec Remus. Du coin de l'œil elle remarqua Lucius Malfoy attablée près d'une jeune Serpentard aux cheveux noirs qui lui lançait des regards pleins de dévotion. A côté de lui Rodolphus Lestrange embrassait passionnément Bellatrix assise sur ses genoux.

Pendant un instant les yeux de Malfoy croisèrent les siens et une nouvelle vague d'angoisse la submergea. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Malfoy elle avait l'impression de se glacer sur place ?

Instinctivement, elle chercha Severus Rogue des yeux mais elle ne le vit nulle part.

« Tu t'amuses bien » s'inquiéta Remus en la voyant jeter des regards vers les couples encor assis.

« Oui bien sûr, quelle question ! »

Mais en fait, elle n'arrivait pas à faire partir se drôle de sentiment de menace.

Heureusement, les dernières notes de la musique retentirent.

« Je vais me chercher quelques chose à boire » dit-elle à Remus.

« Attends j'y vais … »

« Non, non, je vais me débrouiller… »

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne, tout le monde s'affairait à la piste de danse. Hermione se servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille glacée, ce qui lui fit un bien fou.

Soudain, elle entendit des paroles murmurer à ses oreilles mais n'en comprit pas le sens. Avant qu'elle ait pu se retourner, un étourdissement profond la submergea et se fut le noir total …

¤¤¤

Lorsque Hermione reprit connaissance, une nausée écoeurante lui vrilla l'estomac. Elle eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté et de vomir violement par terre. Essoufflée et le ventre douloureux, la jeune fille essaya de se relever.

Elle ne savait pas ou elle se trouvait mais cela ressemblait à la Forêt Interdite.

Comment était-elle arrivée l ? Elle ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose, juste de la soirée, du regard de Malfoy, du jus de citrouille, des étranges paroles murmurées …

Malfoy !

C'était lui elle en était sûr ! Il voulait se venger de l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait fait subir !

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Partout les ténèbres l'enveloppaient. Elle devait se trouver assez loin du château. Des arbres épais lui voilaient la lune et le bruissement des feuilles devenait inquiétant.

L'obscurité l'oppressait.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette magique mais elle ne la trouva pas. Elle n'était pas par terre non plus.

Hermione commença réellement à s'inquiéter. Serrant ses bras autour d'elle, elle avança à tâtons dans le noir. Même les bêtes nocturnes s'étaient tues. Plus un seul bruit et seulement le silence répondait à l'écho de ses pas.

Soudain derrière un arbre, un homme surgit.

Hermione ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il était de forte stature et sa cape volait au vent. Au moins ce n'était pas un loup garou.

Elle retint son souffle. L'avait-il vu ?

« Tu est perdue ? » murmura t-il d'une une voix suave.

L'homme parlait dans un souffle et ses paroles glissaient comme le vent. Hermione fit un pas en avant.

« Oui. Je voudrais retourner à Poudlard. Vous êtes du château ? »

« Oh non, mais je peux te conduire au château. Approche. »

Ce n'était pas une invitation mais un ordre. La jeune fille commençait à avoir très peur.

« Qui êtes vous ? Je veux voir votre visage ! »

« Comme tu voudras »

Il avança d'un pas et se plaça sous un rayon de lune qui filtrait à travers les arbres.

Hermione se glaça de terreur. L'homme avait de long s cheveux noir qui lui descendait à la taille. Un teint cadavérique, des yeux bleus glacés, des lèvres pâles et deux longues canines effilées, scintillantes doucement.

Un Vampire !

Sans réfléchir, Hermione se retourna et partie en courant, paniquée. Bien sûr, elle connaissait quelques sorts pour repousser les vampire et même les tuer mais privée de sa baguette elle était sans défense.

Un bruissement derrière lui fit comprendre que l'homme la poursuivait.

Elle commençait à être épuisée et l'air manquait cruellement à ses poumons. Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête si elle ne voulait pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Le vampire était plus près, elle sentait maintenant le vent glacé qu'il déplaçait en courant.

Soudain, le pied de la jeune fille s'accrocha dans une racine et elle perdit l'équilibre.

Elle était perdue !

L'homme la souleva du sol, presque avec douceur et la plaqua contre un tronc épais.

Hermione était épuisée et n'avait même plus la force de se débattre.

Elle sentit le visage froid du vampire s'engouffre dans ses cheveux et son bourreau inspirer son odeur.

« Tu sens bon » Susurra t-il.

Hermione se crispa. Elle sentit les canines pointues pénétrer sa chair et faire couler son sang.

La jeune fille poussa un cri de douleur et essaya en vain de la repousser. Elle sentait son sang s'échapper de son corps et se déverser dans la bouche du vampire.

Il releva un instant la tête et la regarda. Une expression de pure extase se peignait sur son visage et Hermione, à moitié sonnée regardait avec horreur son propre sang sur le menton du monstre.

« Ton sang et un pur délice »

Il plongea à nouveau la tête dans son cou mais se recula soudainement en poussa un hurlement inhumain. Hermione tomba à terre, assommée par la quantité de sang qu'elle venait de perdre et qui continuait de couler des deux profondes entailles dans sa gorge.

Elle regarda le vampire et vit avec stupéfaction que celui-ci avait sa cape en feu. Des flammes l'entouraient. Le feu devint plus intense, plus dévorant et le vampire se débarrassa de sa cape pour éviter de se consumer entièrement. Il lança un dernier regard à Hermione et sembla hésiter, puis dans un bruissement d'étoffe il s'engouffra dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Les yeux embrouiller par des larmes de soulagement, Hermione aperçut une silhouette sombre s'approcher d'elle et s'agenouiller. A la lueur de la lune elle reconnut Severus Rogue, la baguette à la main.

Il s'empressa de détacher son écharpe et de la presser fortement contre les deux plaies dégoulinantes de sang. Hermione essaya de se redresser un peu mais gémit de douleur.

Severus posa une main ferme mais rassurante sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te ramener à Poudlard. Essaye de ne pas trop bouger. »

Hermione obéit complètement épuisée. Elle aurait voulu le remercier, lui dire combien elle lui était reconnaissante mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Garde l'écharpe appuyer contre ta blessure, on rentre au château. »

La jeune fille sentit Severus la soulever du sol et marcher à travers la forêt. Elle pressa ses doigt contre l'écharpe et ferma les yeux un instant.

Une brusque secousse l'obligea à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« Reste éveillée ! » intima Rogue la voix cassante.

« Je suis si fatiguée… » Gémit-elle.

La voix du Serpentard s'adoucie.

« Je sais. On est bientôt arrivée. »

En effet, il était arrivé dans le parc où scintillaient encore les lumières du château. Severus se dépêcha de traverser le grand hall et l'emmena directement à l'infirmerie.

Il poussa la porte et fut accueillit par Mme Pomfresh qui poussa une exclamation de surprise en trouvant Hermione allongée dans ses bras.

« Que s'est-il pass ? »

« Elle s'est fait mordre par un vampire. »

« Oh par Merlin !! Est-ce qu'il la fait boire son sang ? »

« Je ne crois pas … »

Il la déposa sur le lit que lui indiquait l'infirmière et resta au chevet de la jeune fille.

« Ne restez pas l ! » Couina l'infirmière « Allez chercher le directeur et sa directrice de maison, allez vite !! »

Hermione eut juste le temps de voir une ombre se dissiper derrière la porte avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience …

Voil ! Alors ça vous à plus ? a bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !


	9. Nouvelle Reconnaissance

Salut tout le monde ! Comme promis voilà le chapitre 9 !

Mais d'abord les réponses aux reviews :

**Maud.62** : Qui l'eut cru, hein ? Rogue sauvant Hermione !

**Weirdo** : Oh oui, il va se passer quelque chose entre Hermione et Severus !

**Link9** : Ben voilà la suite mais maintenant se sera toutes les semaines !

**La Pitite pomme frite** : Merci et voilà la suite

**Flora** : Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir et voilà la suite !

**Snape**** Black Rose** : N'est ce pas qu'il est gentil mon petit Sev !

**Blade** : Je te remercie, c'et vrai que c'est un peu court mais j'ai du mal à faire des chapitre plus long.

**Sohaya** : c'est très gentil et tiens, la suite !

**Me** : Si tu fais référence à sa méfiance au sujet de Malfoy, il est normal qu'elle se sente mieux eu bout d'un certain temps si il lui fiche la paix, non ?

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Pour tout avouer, je ne sais absolument pas si il y a des vampires dans la forêt interdire mais je trouve que sa change des loup garou puis un vampire je trouve ça plus classe Merci pour ta review !

**Mikishine** : Et quel rapprochement ! C'est normal il lui sauve la vie alors elle a certainement une dette envers lui !

**Junie** : tu n'est pas la seul à envier Hermione, crois moi ! C'est vrai que être sauvée par Severus, ce serait génial !

**Lily la Tigresse** : Si tu aimes les histoires d'amour entre Rogue et Hermione tu seras servi !

**Jess** : oui c'est trop mignon ! Voilà la suite !

**Namie**** Cassy** : Merci beaucoup !

**Attention flash de pub ! S'il vous plaît aller lire ma deuxième fic en R : Le Dernier Voyage qui met en scène toujours Hermione et Severus ! Et peut être laissez une petite review !**

Bonne lecture !!

¤¤¤ Chapitre IX : Nouvelle Reconnaissance ¤¤¤

« … Non monsieur le Directeur, tout risque est écart »

« … Un miracle que Rogue ce soit trouvé dans les parages …mais que faisait-elle dehors et dans la Forêt Interdite ? »

« Je crois qu'elle va nous le dire elle-même ! » fit la voix chaleureuse de Dumbledore.

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Une douleur lancinante irradiaient ses temps et se propageait jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle se souvenait de tout mais son esprit refusait de mettre les éléments dans un ordre cohérents et tout s'entrechoquait dans sa tête. Lorsque sa vision fut correctement rétablie, elle croisa les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore et le regard sévère de McGonagall.

Celle-ci attaqua la première :

« Miss Granger ! Vous rendez vous compte de la peur que nous avons eut ?! Se promener dans la forêt interdite, sans un adulte à la merci de la première bête sauvage ! Vous pouvez vous estimez heureuse de vous en être sortit à si bon compte ! Si Mr Rogue n'avait pas été là, vous seriez, vous seriez … »

« Allons, Allons Minerva ! Du calme. Je suis sûr que si Miss Granger était dehors à une heure pareille, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. »

Hermione lui fut reconnaissante de la confiance qu'il lui portait.

« Tout d'abord, comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Faible » Répondit-elle « Je n'ai plus de force. »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant avec la quantité de sang que vous avez perdu ! » Intervint sèchement le Professeur de métamorphose.

« Je suis désolé professeur d'avoir causé autant de soucis »

« Racontez nous, Miss Granger. Que s'est-il pass ? »

Hermione se redressa dans ses oreillers et fronça les sourcils en essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs.

« J'étais au bal avec les autres et je me suis approché de l'arrière de la Grande Salle pour me servir à boire. J'ai entendu des quelques murmurer certainement une formule magique et puis je crois que je me suis évanouie. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans la forêt interdite et je n'avais plus ma baguette. J'ai commencé à marcher un peu à l'aveuglette et je me suis trouvé face à face avec ce vampire. Je me suis enfuit mais il a finit par me rattraper et il m'a mordu et puis Rogu … euh Severus et arrivée et lui a jeté un sort. Le vampire s'est enfuit. »

Dumbledore resta songeur un instant, ses doigts maigres perdus dans sa barbe foisonnante.

« Eh bien Miss Granger je peux vous féliciter. Vous êtes une des rares personnes à avoir échapper à Ezéchiel, le seul vampire à ma connaissance qui vive dans la forêt interdite. Peu de gens ont pu résister à sa morsure. Dès demain, j'appellerai une équipe d'Auror il faut le chasser de cette forêt, si il a eut l'audace de s'attaquer à une élève, il n'hésitera pas à venir plus près du château. »

McGonagall prit soudain la parole :

« Qui aurait pu vous faire ce mauvais tour ? Apparemment, il ou elle a utilisé un sortilège de Déplacement pour vous amener dans la Forêt Interdite. »

Bonne question. Hermione avait bien une petite idée mais elle n'osait avancer cette théorie. Les paroles de Rogue lui revinrent en mémoire _« ne t'attaques pas à Lucius Malfoy … »_. A présent ses mots lui paraissait beaucoup plus limpides et gagnaient en importance à ses yeux. Elle en était quasiment sûr, Malfoy était derrière tout ça. La jeune fille préféra cependant garder le silence.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Le professeur de Métamorphose parut septique mais ne dit rien. Albus Dumbledore lui fit signe de venir avec lui pour laisser Hermione se reposer. L'infirmière lui assura qu'elle pourrait sortir de son lit dans deux jours. Pour l'instant, elle la força à avaler une quantité phénoménale de potion de renouvellement sanguin et elle devait appliquer sur ses blessures un onguent désinfectant. Tous ses amis à Griffondor virent lui rendre visite, chacun voulant un résumé complet et détaillé de son escapade avec le vampire mais la jeune fille préféra ne pas accuser Malfoy et laisser le temps faire les choses. Elle leur éclata de rire à la figure lorsqu'elle vit leur mine abasourdie à l'évocation de Rogue lui sauvant la vie.

« Attends, tu est en train de nous dire que Servilus t'as sauvé la vie ?! » articula Sirius.

« Oui c'est exact, et ne l'appelle pas Servil… »

Sirius ne l'écoutait pas. Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire accompagnés par James et les gloussements suraigus de Peter. Lily échangea un regard condescendant avec Hermione.

« Servilus, Chasseur de vampire !! » S'exclama Sirius avec un grand geste théâtral et même Lily ne pu retenir un sourire.

Hermione quant à elle restait le visage de marbre, insensible à la médisance de ses camarades. Elle avait été bien naïve si elle croyait pouvoir faire changer l'opinion de ses camarades Griffondor envers Severus. Mais elle était sûr d'une chose il lui avait sauvé la vie et ne pourrait jamais le remercier suffisamment, elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

« Il va falloir qu'on pense à aller le félicit » dit James d'une voix forte. « Qu'en pense tu Patmol ? »

« Ma foi, c'est une bonne idée. Non mais vous imaginé Severus face au vampire, il la fait fuir avec quoi un flacon d'eau bénite ou rien qu'a voir sa tête il a prit ses jambes à son coup ? »

Nouveaux rugissements de rire. Hermione lança un regard venimeux à Sirius.

« Ça suffit ! Vous pouvez vous moquer de lui tant que vous voulez mais sans lui je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Sa furieuse réplique n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Les rires reprirent de plus bel et James se tourna vers Hermione, les lames aux yeux.

« Moi rien que le fait de penser que ma vie dépend de ce vieux Servilo me donne envie d'en finir ! »

Hermione se sentit blesser par ces paroles comme si elle lui était destinée. C'est avec un calme glacial qu'elle leur dit au revoir lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'infirmerie.

¤¤¤

Pomfresh fut intraitable et malgré ses vives protestations, Hermione ne pu quitter l'infirmerie que le deuxième jour à deux heure de l'après midi. C'est avec un soulagement évident qu'elle prit la direction du parc ou brillait une belle journée. En chemin, elle croisa la bande des Maraudeurs en prise avec Severus.

Elle couru presque jusqu'à eux. La jeune fille échangea un bref regard avec lui mais il reporta vite son attention sur l'extrémité de sa baguette.

« Ah Hermione ! Tu tombes bien ! » Dit James les yeux étincelants « ce vieux Servilo refusait de nous raconter son sauvetage héroïque. Dit moi Rogue, c'est vrai ce que nous a dit Hermione, le vampire a eut peur rien qu'en voyant ta tête ? »

Hermione aurait pu se jeter sur James et elle dit d'une voix tremblante de colère.

« Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose, arrête de raconter des bêtises. »

Elle tentait vainement d'accrocher les yeux de Severus pour lui prouver sa bonne fois mais il avait les yeux rivés sur James.

« Attends » dit Sirius avec une parodie de sérieux. « Elle nous a aussi dit que le vampire la lâchée à un moment parce qu'il a sentit une odeur nauséabonde, tu ne crois pas que c'est toi qu'il a senti approcher, je ne pense pas qu'il y est besoin d'avoir des sens de vampire pour reconnaître que tu sens mauvais »

« Arrêtez !! » Cria Hermione.

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux et les Griffondor en furent surprit. Ils jetèrent un dernier regard goguenard à Severus et tournèrent les talons. Rogue qui était resté impassible tourna lui aussi les talons, vers sa salle commune.

Hermione hésita un moment puis le poursuivit dans le couloir.

« Severus attends ! »

Il sursauta légèrement. Personne ne l'appelait par son prénom. Il posa son regard froid sur Hermione.

« Dit moi que tu n'as pas cru un seul mot de ce qu'ils ont dit ! »

« Je sais que tu n'as pas dit tout ça sur moi »

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû leur raconter … »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione. J'ai l'habitude. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser faire ! » Répliqua Hermione avec véhémence.

« Les choses ne sont pas si simple … »

« Comment ça pas si simple !! » S'emporta Hermione « ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas répliquer.

Le jeune homme sembla amusé par le visage rouge de colère de la jeune fille. Il fut surprit lorsque Hermione accrocha son bras au sien.

« Viens faire une balade avec moi dans le parc »

Severus ne dit rien et se laissa entraîner par la jeune fille dans le parc du château. Beaucoup de monde se retournait sur leur passage en pouffant de rire mais Hermione n'en avait cure. Elle était contente d'être avec la seule personne qui lui avait sauvée la vie, elle se sentait bien avec lui.

Il fut le premier à rompre le silence.

« Comment vas-tu maintenant ? »

« Je suis un peu fatigué mais je vais mieux, grâce à toi. Je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de te remercier. »

« N'en parlons plus. »

« Comment à tu su que je me trouvait dans la forêt interdite ? »

Ils s'assirent sous un hêtre.

« J'ai entendu Malfoy en parler avant qu'il ne te lance le sort, je n'ai pas pu intervenir tout de suite. Le temps que je te trouve dans la forêt, le vampire t'avait déjà attaqué. Il m'a suffit d'utiliser un sortilège de feu pour le faire fuir et je t'ai ramenée ici. »

Hermione avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ainsi elle avait raison Lucius Malfoy était derrière tout ça.

« Je t'avais dit de te méfier de Malfoy »

« Je sais. Pardon de ne pas t'avoir cru »

« Hermione, je … »

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais regardez qui voil ! »

Malfoy venait d'arriver. Hermione se releva d'un bond, imitée par Severus.

« Je suis déçu Rogue, te compromettre avec une Sang de Bourbe répugnante ! »

Il jeta un regard méprisant à Hermione.

« Tiens Granger, je crois que ça t'appartiens ! »

Il lui tendit un morceau de bois noir brisé en deux. Sa baguette n'était plus d'aucune utilité. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas sauter au coup de Malfoy et se rappela les conseils de Severus à propos de Lucius.

« Alors Severus, il paraît que tu as sauvée la demoiselle d'un vampire ? Très intéressant et je connais aussi quelqu'un qui sera ravie de l'apprendre. Se compromettre avec les Sang impurs et enfreindre les règlements pour les sauver, quel déshonneur. »

Hermione remarqua que Severus avait considérablement pâlit. Malfoy émit un petit rire méchant et repartit vers le château.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Qui va-t-il prévenir ? Dumbledore est au courant, alors qu'est ce qui lui prend ? »

« Ce n'est pas Dumbledore qu'il va prévenir, il va écrire à mon père. »


	10. La famille Rogue

Salut !! voilà le chapitre 10 !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Sybylle**: Merci beaucoup !!

**kawaii-Shina** : Oui oui, voilà la suite !

**sohaya** : C'est vrai que les Maraudeurs sont une bel bande d'immatures mais que veut tu, on ne les refera pas !

**Snape**** Black Rose** : Grand mystère pour le père de Rogue.

**Floriana** : Moi manifesté de la piti ?! C'est un peu trop demand ! lol

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Oh Lucius va certainement morfler un jour ou l'autre …

**Link9** : Je peux voir que Lucius fait l'unanimit ! lol voilà la suite !

**Mikishine** : Entre les Maraudeurs et son père Severus n'a pas trop de chance et c'est vrai que j'ai donné un coup de pouce à Hermione et Sev avec le sauvetage parce que sinon il y était encore dans dix ans, lol !

**Blade** : Mais non une semaine ce n'est pas trop long, bon d'accord, je suis la première à m'énerver lorsque la suite d'une histoire ne vient que toute les semaines, alors là je me venge …lol Pour le premier baiser, il va falloir attendre encore un peu, notre Rogue c'est pas du genre rapide !

**Maud.62** : Jolie petit coup de gueule contre Lucius, je me demande comment il arrive à être encore en vie, si je vous lâchait tous dans ma fic, le pauvre serait déjà mort et enterr !

**Namie**** Cassy** : Que de questions ! Les réponses viendront, mais plus tard

**Jess** : Pour les voir s'embrasser, il va falloir attendre un peu :-p et voilà la suite !

**Roxane de Bormelia** : Merci pour ta patience mais la suite viendra toutes les semaines -)

**Me** : Je pense qu'au bout d'un moment, les angoisses finissent par disparaître d'elle-même ou en tout cas elles ne refont plus surface mais rassure toi, Hermione va avoir tout le loisir de s'en inquiéter dans les prochains chapitres !

¤¤¤ Chapitre X : La famille Rogue ¤¤¤

« … Il va écrire à mon père … »

Le mot père était prononcé avec une telle répugnance mêlée de crainte que Hermione ne su que dire pendant quelques secondes. Elle observa Severus qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où s'était tenu Malfoy. La jeune fille tenta timidement :

« Mais … Ton père ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir sauvée quelqu'un, je veux dire … »

« Tu ne connais pas mon père !! » Hurla t-il, les yeux flamboyants.

Hermione recula d'un pas, effrayée. Elle avait déjà vu cette expression dans ses yeux, cette lueur surchargée d'émotions. Elle avait déjà vu un Rogue adulte, menaçant Sirius Black de sa baguette dans la Cabane Hurlante, faisant passer toute la haine et la rancœur qu'il pouvait. Ce sentiment, proche de la folie glaça la jeune fille.

Elle regarda, impuissante et tétanisée, Severus Rogue s'éloigner sur la pelouse sans chercher à le retenir.

Après plusieurs minutes, prostrée au pied de l'arbre, Hermione se décida finalement à rentrer à la Tour de Griffondor. Elle se sentait si mal ! Elle manquait parfois cruellement de tact. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il réagisse si violement à l'évocation de son père. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui clochait, chez son père en tout cas.

Hermione aurait bien voulut parler à Severus mais elle ne le trouva nul part. Il devait être retourné dans sa salle commune. La mort dans l'âme, Hermione fit de même et retourna auprès des Griffondor.

Sirius, James, Peter, Remus et Lily étaient assis près de la cheminée. Hermione était toujours furieuse contre eux et passa sous leurs yeux sans prendre la peine de les regarder. Elle prit le chemin du dortoir des filles et claqua la porte. Elle s'allongea sur le lit tout en fixant le plafond quant la tête rousse de Lily passa l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure »

Hermione ne répondit rien.

« Ecoutes, tu ne peux pas trop en vouloir à James et à Sirius d'être comme ça envers Rogue. Ils se sont toujours

cordialement détestés ! »

« Je suis d'accord » Grogna Hermione « mais on n'insulte pas tous ceux qu'on ne peux pas voir en pâture ! »

« Je le sais, mais les Maraudeurs sont encore de grands enfants, ils ne savent pas où se trouve les limites. »

La jeune fille gardait un silence buté.

« Ne cherche pas trop à défendre Rogue » Prévint Lily « tôt ou tard, ça se retournera contre toi »

Hermione releva la tête, intriguée.

« Comment ça ? »

« Rogue est un Serpentard, Hermione, et en plus, il n'a jamais vraiment apprécié l'aide des autres. Il a toujours repoussé toute tentatives de communication avec qui que se soit. Il fuit les gens, tout comme il les fait fuir. »

La Griffondor ne pouvait pas croire cela. Elle avait approché Severus avec une tel facilité. Il ne l'avait à aucun moment envoyé promener, excepté lors de la discussion sur son père … elle se tourna vivement vers Lily 

« Tu sais des choses sur la famille de Severus ? »

« Pas grand-chose, je viens d'une famille moldue, je ne connais pas grand nombre de sorcier. Ce que je sais sur lui, c'est James qui me l'a appris. Les Rogue sont – d'après James – une très ancienne famille de sorcier, attachée aux valeurs magiques traditionnelles. En gros, les gens comme toi et moi représentent ce qu'ils méprisent le plus. »

« Je ne peux pas croire cela. »

Sa voix était à peine assurée. Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait le croire, Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien la méchanceté de Rogue et savait aussi jusqu'où sa cruauté pouvait aller. Après tout, n'avait-il pas été Mangemort ? La jeune fille sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement il était difficile pour elle d'assimiler que le jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé deviendrait un partisan de Voldemort.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait étonnamment mal. Sa gorge la faisait souffrir, agressée par une boule de chagrin. Depuis quant la condition de Severus Rogue lui donnait une furieuse envie de pleurer ? L'indifférence envers les problèmes des autres n'était pas l'attitude d'Hermione, elle était probablement prête à tendre la même à quiconque en aurait besoin, peut être excepté Malfoy père et fils et même Rogue, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à présent. En la sauvant et en prenant soin d'elle, Severus l'avait émue, la jeune fille s'était sentit profondément touchée par ce geste totalement désintéressé. Maintenant, elle se sentait un peu comme responsable de lui et donc de ses malheurs.

Tu parles de lui comme si tu était amoureuse, lui souffla pernicieusement sa conscience.

« Tu rêve ? »

La voix de Lily la ramena à la réalité. Elle aimerait bien rêvé mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Tu penses à lui ? » Demanda malicieusement la jeune fille rousse.

« A qui ? »

« A qui ? Mais à Rogue voyons ! »

Hermione rougit violemment. Etait-elle si transparente que ça ?

« Tu te fais des idées ! Je ne penses pas plus à Rogue qu'à Peter » Gronda t-elle en rougissant de plus bel.

Lily éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite d'Hermione. La jeune fille se sentait gênée et quelque peu agacée d'être percée à jour. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de ce bourbier.

« Je dois aller à la bibliothèque ! » Grogna t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

« C'est ça Hermione, mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de penser à lui ! »

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre, repassa devant les Maraudeurs en les ignorants tout aussi superbement et fit pivoter le tableau. L'air froid du couloir la revigora un peu et apaisa son visage rougi de honte. Elle marcha lentement en direction de la bibliothèque en prenant soin de bien respirer.

Au moment où elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet et se retrouva assise par terre. La jeune fille allait marmonner un vague pardon lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux noirs de Severus.

Elle rougit de nouveau. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à cela. Il se releva en la fixant d'un regard glacé. La jeune fille continuait de le regarder tout assise par terre. Elle était parfaitement consciente d'avoir l'air d'une parfaite imbécile mais elle était surprise par la froideur de son sauveur. Comme il ne semblait en aucun cas décidé à l'aider pour se relever, elle le fit toute seule.

Il lui semblait avoir un Rogue adulte devant elle.

« Tu vas mieux que tout à l'heure ? » Demanda t-elle timidement.

« Oui, jusqu'à maintenant »

La méchanceté perçait dans cette phrase. Hermione fronça les sourcils, attendant des précisions.

« Ca tombe bien que tu soit là, j'avais justement quelque chose à te dire. »

Hermione se sentait dans ses petits souliers, le ton de Severus la figeait sur place.

« Ah oui ? »

Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'un pas.

« Je te demanderais de ne plus me suivre partout comme un petit chien, je n'ai pas besoins d'un chaperon. Je ne comptais pas te le dire mais là ça commence à devenir lassant et comme tu ne semble pas comprendre les messages implicites … »

« Qu …Quoi ? »

Elle s'en voulait pour sa voix grelottante et sentait peu à peu sa colère monter.

« Tu m'as très bien compris Granger alors laisses moi passer »

Severus émit un ricanement mauvais à la vue des larmes de la jeune fille. Il s'apprêtait à passé son chemin mais Hermione, totalement désorientée lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Mais, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante.

« Ne – me – touche – pas !! » Gronda t-il en la repoussant brutalement contre le mur.

Il continua ses pas vers le fond du couloir sans un regard en arrière. Après son départ, Hermione laissa échapper quelques sanglots. Non seulement il lui avait fait de la peine mais en plus il lui avait fait peur. Rogue adulte n'aurait pas pu se montrer plus cruel. La jeune fille essuya rageusement ses larmes et suivit les pas du Serpentard pour retourner à sa salle commune. Plus que la douleur de se faire insulter, c'était l'incompréhension qui la peinait. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu provoquer un tel changement d'humeur chez Rogue ? Lui avait-il réellement joué la comédie ?

Un entremêlement confus de questions lui tambourinait la tête et la rendait plus triste que jamais. Les paroles

De Severus l'avait marqué au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait pensé.

Des éclats de voix l'interrompirent dans ses songes. Deux personnes parlaient. L'une d'elle avait une voix grave et rauque aux intonations dures, l'autre était plus aigue et frêle, il y avait un homme et une femme. Hermione se rapprocha discrètement.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu m'empoisonne la vie ?! » grondait la voix de l'homme.

« Marcius, je t'en prie ne cri pas si fort ! » implorait la voix de femme.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi !! »

La femme poussa un gémissement plaintif.

Hermione s'approcha de l'angle du mur. Elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas deux mais trois personnes et fut stupéfaite en reconnaissant Severus. Le couple devait être ses parents. La femme était petite et frêle, les yeux profondément enfoncés dans les orbites et le visage blafard encadré par des boucles brunes. Elle aurait certainement pu être très jolie sans son aspect fantomatique. Elle ressemblait énormément à Severus. L'homme à côté d'elle était penché sur le Serpentard et tout son être inspirait une profonde antipathie. Il était plutôt grand et robuste, les cheveux noirs et le nez busqué, des petits yeux sombres. Il tenait Severus par le collet. Celui-ci paraissait inquiet mais ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

« J'avais espéré que Lucius s'était moquer de nous en écrivant cette lettre mais non ! Cet imbécile de Dumbledore me la confirmé tout à l'heure !! Alors non seulement tu n'as pas respecté les règlements de l'école mais en plus tu as sauvé une misérable Sang de Bourbe ! »

« Je t'en pris Marcius, il ne l'a pas fait avec de mauvaises intentions à ton égard, après tout … »

« Larana c'est la dernière fois que je te demande de te TAIRE !! »

Il avait craché cela au visage de la mère de Severus avec une telle violence que Hermione était scandalisée. Elle brûlait d'envie d'intervenir.

Marcius Rogue reporta son attention sur son fils avec un dernier regard haineux pour Larana. Severus ne bougeait toujours pas, mais son attitude stoïque n'avait rien de naturel et il était certainement terrifié.

« Ecoute moi bien maintenant, je t'averti en toute loyauté, si j'apprends par Malfoy ou par qui que se soit que tu traîne avec autre chose que des Serpentard, tu auras grandement de compte à me rendre, demandes à ta mère elle sait de quoi je parle. »

Il lui lança un regard méprisant et tourna les talons vers la sortie.

« Larana ! Dépêches toi ! »

Larana s'approcha de son fils, un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue en le serrant contre elle, puis elle suivit rapidement son terrible mari.

Hermione n'osait pas bouger et ne savait pas quoi faire. Cette scène l'avait tout bonnement choquée et elle hésitait devant l'attitude à tenir. D'un côté, elle en voulait à Rogue, de l'autre son être tout entier voulait lui pardonner rien que de savoir qu'il avait vécu cela.

Severus se retourna et aperçut Hermione. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, mal à l'aise.

« Tu as tout entendu »

Ce n'était qu'une constatation amère et triste. Devant le visage affligé et soudain si faible du Serpentard, la Griffondor se sentit attendrie et sa colère s'évapora. Elle se planta devant lui.

« Il faut qu'on parle »

_A suivre ..._

Reviews plz !


	11. Très important !

Coucou tout le monde !

Et non, désolé, ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais rassurez vous, ce n'est pas pour vous dire que j'arrête la fiction bien au contraire !

Beaucoup de choses ne me plaise pas, me paraissent maintenant incohérentes et me bloquent pour rédiger la suite, alors j'ai décidé de la réécrire entièrement.

Il y aura rajout d'un prologue, de nouveaux chapitres entièrement refaits et de nouvelles intrigues !

J'espère vous retrouver dans **quelques jours** pour la réédition du premier chapitre !

A très bientôt !

Dilwyn


End file.
